My Kids Akatsuki
by Longbottomboy
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Naruto,Sasuke,Shikamaru,Hinata,Sakura dan Ino harus menjadi orang tua dan menikah pada usia 16 tahun! Mereka harus mengurusi para missingnin tingkat S (Obito,Konan,Itachi,Daidara,Yahiko,Sasori dan Karin) yang telah dirubah menjadi bayi penuh dosa eh maksudnya tanpa dosa . . (Chapter 5 up! lanjut atau tidaknya cerita ini tergantung kalian, review ya!)
1. Chapter 1

**My Lovely Parents**

**.**

**.**

**Apa jadinya jika Naruto,Sasuke dan Shikamaru harus menjadi ayah dan menikah pada usia 16 tahun?! Mereka bertiga harus mengurusi para missingnin tingkat S+ (Obito,Konan,Itachi,Daidara,Yahiko dan Karin) yang telah dirubah menjadi bayi penuh dosa eh maksudnya tanpa dosa loh *kan masih bayi. :D**

**|"Huaaaa, Tobi anak baik Touchan! Huaaa Touchan menyelamkan" | "Kachan dan Touchan tadi sedang apa un? Kok sepelti mau memakan bibir cih unn?" | "Hn belicik" | "Yosh! Yahiko ingin jadi anak paman Naluto sajah, Touchan jeyek!" |"EH?" semua ber sweatdrope ria|..**

**Pairing : Naruto-hinata, Sasuke-Sakura, Ino-Shikamaru**

**Genre : Romance and Family**

**R/R **

**.**

**.**

**Dalam Fanfiction ini,ceritanya si Karin dan Hinata sudah meninggal karena melindung orang yang mereka cinta!**

**Chapter 1**

**Bayi penuh dosa**

Naruto telah mengalahkan ke enam Pain dengan susah payah, hampir seluruh bangunan di desa Konohagure hancur dan hanya menyisahkan kepedihan bagi penduduk desa, mereka yang kehilangan anggota keluarga dan teman bersama-sama mencari nya di reruntuhan bangunan kemudian mengumpulkan mayat-mayat di depan mission Hokage ke-5.

Naruto berlari dengan kencang, melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain. Pandangannya agak kabur karena air mata yang sedari tadi Naruto tahan agar tidak keluar, tetapi pada akhirnya Naruto menyerah, ia menangis terisak-isak, hatinya pedih mengingat lebih dari separuh penduduk desa meninggal dunia, kemudian Naruto juga dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa wanita yang di cintainya telah tiada.

"Hinataa.." Ucapnya lirih ditengah isakan yang memilukan. Naruto merasa begitu bodoh, bagaimana mungkin ia tak menyadari tentang perasaannya untuk Hinata! Sejujurnya Naruto tau bahwa Hinata selalu mencintai nya sedari kecil, tetapi Naruto terlalu egois dan hanya mengejar Sakura, wanita yang selalu mencintai Sasuke. Meskipun masih berkabung tetapi sedikit ada rasa lega dalam hati Naruto karena Sasuke telah kembali ke Konoha bahkan Sasuke ikut melindungi penduduk dari serangan Pain.

Sekarang Naruto telah sampai di depan pohon besar yang terbuat dari kertas. Ia pun segera masuk dan mendapati dua orang yang memasang wajah datar. Naruto menatap seorang laki-laki berambut merah panjang dengan tatapan penuh nafsu ingin membunuh.

"Hn sepertinya ada tamu tak diundang Konan, si bocah Kyubi yang telah mengalahkan Pain."

Mendengar dirinya disebut sebagai bocah Kyubi membuat Naruto semakin marah, tanpa ia sadari cakra oranye Kyubi telah menyelimuti tubuh nya, memperlihatkan mata yang berubah menjadi menyeramkan dan ketiga garis dipipi Naruto semakin terlihat.

"Ka-kau! Kenapa kau membunuh orang-orang yang tak bersalah hah?!".

"Fufufufu hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja."

"APA?! BODOH! MEMBUNUH ADALAH PERBUATAN YANG TAK TERMAAFKAN! Manusia tak berhak mengambil nyawa manusia lain! Berikan aku alasan yang masuk akal atas segala perbuatanmu".

"Alasan ya? Hei bocah, tak semua nya butuh alasan kan?" Uh sepertinya Nagato berusaha memancing amarah Naruto, tetapi sesungguhnya ia sedang mengetes pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Grrrrrrr.." Naruto menggeram marah.

"Percuma saja jika kau membunuh Nagato, itu tak'an merubah apapun." Konan yang sedari tadi diam pun ikut berbicara.

"Hn diamlah Konan, kita lihat saja apa yang akan bocah Kyubi ini lakukan, uhuk uhuk." Nagato mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Nagato.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Konan, Siapa namamu bocah kuning?"

Apa? Tadi pria dihadapannya menyebut dirinya sebagai bocah Kyubi sekarang bocah kuning? Meskipun sangat marah akan tetapi Naruto berusaha untuk bersabar dan perlahan mata nya berubah menjadi biru kembali.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, cita-citaku adalah menjadi hokage dan membawa perdamaian di dunia ini." Naruto berbicara dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

Nagato tampak agak kaget mendengar nya, ia terlihat tersenyum tipis. 'Ternyata masih ada Uzumaki lain, hn bocah yang penuh akan kejutan, tadi dia terlihat sangat marah tapi ia bisa melenyapkan amarahnya dan digantikan dengan semangat ya.'

"Sebelum aku memberikan alasan ku, aku ingin kau menjelaskan perdamaian dunia yang kau maksud itu."

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak, "Hmm Perdamaian ya? Sederhana saja, Aku ingin manusia didunia ini sadar bahwa perang hanya akan membawa penderitaan, suatu hari nanti aku ingin melihat kelima Negara bersatu dalam satu aliansi internasional dimana aliansi tersebut akan membawa perdamaian di dunia. Tak akan ada lagi saling membunuh,tak akan ada lagi penduduk yang menjadi korban perang dan tak an ada lagi rasa sakit akibat perang."

"Jadi intinya kau ingin membuat negara-negara besar menjadi satu ya? Dan bermaksud untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit akibat perang, fufufu maaf saja Bocah, kurasa itu sangat konyol."

"Aku tau ini konyol dan terlihat sangat mustahil mengingat kelima Negara yang sudah di kuasai oleh dendam dan keserakahan."

Nagato tampak sedang bepikir. 'Dia adalah seorang Uzumaki, pantas saja bocah ini terlihat sangat kuat. Aku tak menyangka masih memiliki saudara.'

"Baiklah bocah, duduklah.. Akan kuceritakan rasa sakit ku."

"Tidak Nagato, jangan banyak bicara! Kau sudah kehilangan banyak cakra."

"Konan.. " Konan pun diam setelah mendengar nada peringatan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Rasa sakit pertama ku adalah ketika kedua orang tua ku terbunuh oleh ninja dari desamu."

Naruto membelalakan matanya, tampak tak percaya.

.

.

Setelah menceritakan kisah hidupnya, Nagato diam sejenak menunggu respon dari Naruto.

"Aku tau rasanya kehilangan kedua orang tua, asal kau tau saja ya, dari kecil aku tak pernah tau siapa kedua orang tua ku yang aku tau aku adalah tempat disegelnya monster ekor sembilan, sedari kecil aku hidup sendirian! Tak ada yang mau menemaniku dan para penduduk desa begitu membenciku. Memang rasanya sakit diperlakukan seperti kuman! kemudian aku bersumpah akan membuat mereka semua mengakui keberadaanku dengan menjadi Hokage." Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hn,, Apa kau tidak dendam dengan perlakuan mereka?".

Naruto menatap tajam kearah kedua bola mata milik lawan bicaranya. "TIDAK!". Dengan tersenyum lima jari nya.

"Kenapa?" Nagato tampak terkejut.

"Dendam dan amarah hanya akan terus membuat ku sakit, aku tidak mau dikalahkan oleh rasa dendam, Karena aku percaya suatu hari nanti hidupku pasti akan bisa lebih baik tanpa rasa dendam".

Kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari saku bajunya.

"Guru ku pernah berkata bahwa orang tuaku adalah orang yang hebat di Konoha, dan ia mempercayai Konoha kepada ku.."

"Menurutnya suatu hari nanti aku bisa mengubah dunia yang penuh akan rasa dendam ini, ia ingin murid-muridnya dapat menciptakan kedamaian dengan tanpa saling membunuh, baginya membunuh adalah hal paling nista dan tak dapat dimaafkan. Ia benci kejahatan tetapi ero-sennin tidak membenci pelaku kejahatan tersebut."

Nagato tampak sangat terkejut 'Sensai.. '

"Kau pasti mengenal gurukan? Karna dia adalah guru mu juga Nagato!."

"Orang tua itu ya? Hn dia hanya seorang pemimpi Naruto! Dengan cara selemah itu mana mungkin bisa menciptakan perdamaian?!." Nagato tersenyum sinis kearah Naruto tapi pemuda Kyubi itu masih tetap mempertahankan senyuman rubahnya.

"Tak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini! Akan kubuktikan bahwa tanpa saling membunuh pun kita bisa bahagia!."

"Omong kosong apa lagi itu hah?!" Konan berniat untuk menyerang Naruto tetapi Nagato menahan nya.

"Kau ingat buku ini Nagato? Dibelakang buku ini tertulis namamu."

Nagato menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kosong, ia ingat dulu sensainya pernah menanyakan sesuatu hal untuk dijadikan inspirasi dalam novel pertama sensainya itu.

'Sensai, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau mempercayai Naruto untuk menciptakan perdamaian di dunia, Sensai.. Kurasa sekarang giliranku untuk menebus segala kesalahan ku ini, terimakasih Sensai.' Nagato menatap Konan dan ia tersenyum, Konan pun balas tersenyum.

"Hn kurasa aku mempercayaimu Naruto." Nagato tersenyum dengan hangat kearah Naruto.

Kemudian Nagato membuat gerakan tangan dan merapal sebuah jutsu.

Seketika itu juga muncul 5 orang , diantaranya adalah anggota akatsuki yang telah meninggal yaitu Daidara dan Itachi. Sedang dua orang lainnya adalah Uzumaki Karin, Yahiko dan HINATA!.

"Eh aku dimana? Bukankah aku sudah mati?" Ucap ke empatnya secara bersamaan.

"YAHIKO!" "KONAN-CHAN!".. Yahiko dan Konan berlari dan saling berpelukan.

"HINATA!" "NARUTO-KUN". Hinata pun berlari kearah pemuda yang begitu ia cintai, dan brukk keduanya berpelukan dengan sangat erat.

"Naruto, aku menghidupkan seluruh penduduk yang terbunuh dan aku juga menghidupkan 2 anggota ku! Aku juga menghidupkan Yahiko dan gadis yang kau cintai, serta seorang gadis dari klan kita, UZUMAKI!"

"Hn kenapa?" Tanya Itachi dan Deidara keheranan.

"Karna aku percaya bahwa kalian tidak 100% jahat, dan tak ada salah nya memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk kalian."

Tiba-tiba muncul kabut hitam kemudian tampak seorang laki-laki menggunakan topeng dengan satu lubang.

"Cih, Nagato kau merusak rencanaku!" Ucap lelaki itu dengan sengit.

"Sudahlah Tobi kau hentikan saja rencana gilamu itu, dari awal aku sudah menentang keras rencana mu untuk melakukan perang dunia ke-4! Perang hanya akan membuat semua orang menderita Tobi!"

"Cih, aku tak peduli! Kurasa kau sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi Nagato,dan akan kuambil kembali mata itu." Tobi tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Nagato, ia mengarahkan sebuah kunai kearah dada lelaki yang sudah sekarat itu. Tetapi dengan cepat mata Nagato berubah seperti riak air. Dan Tobi pun terhempas kebelakang kemudian terjatuh dengan kencang ke tanah yang keras.

"Itu kah mata rinnegan? Mata yang terkuat di dunia." Naruto bergumam lirih.

"Tidak semudah itu Tobi, Karna aku masih punya tugas." Nagato masih tersenyum hangat, kemudian ia merapalkan sebuah jutsu aneh kemudian keluarlah asap putih menuju semua orang di hadapannya, dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan memeluknya serta menyelimuti keduanya dengan cakra Kyubi.

'Apa yang Nagato lakukan, Kami-sama semoga semua akan baik-baik saja.' Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto mengedarkan pemandangan matanya kearah ke enam manusia yang ada di sana. Mulutnya langsung menganga dengan lebar, mata naruto mengerjab-ngerjab tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Begitu juga Hinata yang sama-sama melongo menatap enam bayi yang sedang menangis dengan kencang dihadapannya. Dengan refleks Hinata melangkahkan kaki menuju keenam bayi mungil penuh dosa itu. Tampaknya bayi-bayi itu baru berumur 1 tahun.

Naruto kemudian melirik kearah Nagato "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Nagato masih saja tersenyum "Hm tolong besarkan mereka untuk menjadi orang-orang yang baik, aku mempercayaimu Naruto, aku titip Yahiko dan Konan ya.." Kemudian Nagato menutup matanya dengan damai.

Entah mengapa Konan dan Yahiko versi bayi langsung menangis lebih kencang lagi ketika melihat Nagato meninggal. Naruto melangkah kearah keduanya dan mengelus kepala Konan dan Yahiko.

"Hussst, sudah sudah jangan menangis, aku akan menjaga kalian semua agar kalian menjadi orang yang baik dan tak akan kubiarkan kalian terjerumus dalam rasa dendam lagi."

Brakkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Muncul 4 orang shinobi dari arah belakang Naruto, keempat orang tersebut terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya setelah membuat pohon itu berlubang.

"Eh Sasuke, Shika, Sakura , Ino?" Keempat Shinobi yang dipanggil tampak mengacuhkan Naruto, keempatnya menatap bayi-bayi di dekat Hinata dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Bahkan Sasuke dan Shika yang selalu berusaha cool pun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang menghampiri Hinata, pandangan matanya menatap ragu kearah Itachi versi bayi.

"I-Itachi –nii?!".

Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan, kemudian kedua tangan mungil itu diarahkan kearah Sasuke.

"Sepertinya ia ingin kau gendong Teme." Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Eh?" Sasuke tampak sangat bingung, karena merasa dihiraukan membuat Itachi menagis lagi dengan kencang. Sasuke pun langsung menggendong Itachi agar berhenti menangis dan Sasuke mengelus punggung Itachi dengan lembut.

"Siapa mereka Naruto?" Tanya Ino sambil memeluk Deidara yang masih terisak-isak. Sedangkan Sakura kini sedang memeluk Yahiko.

"Itachi,Deidara,Konan,Yahiko,Tobi, dan Karin."

"APA?!" Sakura,Ino,Shika dan Sasuke tampak begitu terkejut.

'Karin..' Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah bayi yang sedang menangis kecil.

Hinata yang sedang memeluk Tobi pun merasa heran, Tobi yang ada dalam pelukan Hinata memiliki dua buah mata yang indah dan sekilas mirip dengan Naruto.

Naruto pun menghela nafas panjang, ia mulai menceritakan kepada keempat sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Karin yang melihat kelima temannya sedang dimanja pun langsung merengek kearah Shikamaru untuk dipeluk juga.

"Huh merepotkan, kami mencari mu kemana-mana Naruto." Shikamaru pun menggendong Yahiko sembari mengelus rambut bayi itu. Ketiga gadis itu tersenyum melihat pria yang dicintai mereka yang sedang menggendong bayi.

"Hn Jadi begitu ya.." Sasuke tersenyum tipis kearah Itachi yang ternyata sedang tertidur dalam gendongannya.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk tersenyum Sasuke-kun." Ino mendengus kesal.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan kepada bayi-bayi ini?" Tanya Sakura kepada Naruto.

"Aku akan merawat mereka agar mereka menjadi orang baik itu adalah pesan terakhir dari Nagato."

"Hn aku akan mengurus Itachi-nii."

"eh?" Semua nya menatap tak percaya ke arah Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengurus Tobi ya Hinata, aku rasa aku tak an bisa jika harus mengurus perempuan. Hehe" Naruto tertawa kencang.

"Eum ha-hai, aku akan merawat Konan-chan a-agar menjadi ga-dis yang ba-ik dan kuat." Hinata tersipu malu karena Naruto mengatakan itu tepat di depan wajahnya. Jarak mereka begitu dekat sehingga Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto. Dengan iseng Naruto semakin memajukan wajahnya kearah Hinata.

PLAK!

Tangan-tangan kecil Konan dan Tobi menampar pipi Naruto dengan cukup keras, membuat Naruto langsung mundur kebelakang dengan kesal. Ino dan Sakura pun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Konan dan Tobi, sepertinya kedua bayi tersebut telah menggagalkan aksi mesum Naruto.

"Hn Dobe jangan mencontohkan hal yang tidak baik kepada bayi-bayi tak berdosa ini."

"Hei Teme kurasa yang kau maksud adalah bayi-bayi penuh dosa."

DHUAGH!

"BAKA! Jangan berbicara seperti itu."

"I-itaiii Sakura-chan." Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Hei bagai mana dengan kalian bertiga?" Sasuke bertanya sambil tetap tersenyum kearah Itachi yang tertidur sambil menghisap jempol kecilnya.

"A-ano, bagaimana ya.." Ino melirik Shikamaru yang masih asik mengelus rambut Karin, Melihat Shikamaru mengangguk pun membuat Ino merasa yakin dengan pilihannya.

"Baiklah aku akan merawat Dei-chan." Deidara yang mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suffix chan pun langsung menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

"Hihihi kau lucu sekali sih." Bukannya minta maaf, Ino justru mencubit pipi tembem Dei-chan.

"Hei ino-pig, Deidara itu laki-laki bukan perempuan tau."

"Eh? Masa sih pantas saja ada yang aneh." Ino tersenyum jahil dan kembali mencubit pipi anak angkatnya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Merepotkan, tapi baiklah akan ku didik anak ini agar menjadi shinobi yang baik." Dengan cepat Karin menepuk pipi Shikamaru dengan tangan yang penuh dengan air liur.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhk Karin-chan! Jangan sembarangan menempelkan air liurmu."

Melihat tingkah Shikamaru dan Karin membuat semuanya kembali tertawa.

Kemudian pandangan semua orang mengarah kepada Sakura yang masih saja belum memberikan jawabannya.

Sakura menatap kedua bola mata Yahiko yang berwarna ungu muda. Yahiko tertawa senang sembil memainkan helaian rambut berwarna pink. Sakura pun tersenyum dan menatap teman-temannya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan merawat Yahiko agar menjadi pemuda yang lebih baik."

"Hn semoga saja."

Selama beberapa menit tak ada yang berbicara, keenam remaja itu begitu sibuk dengan bayi dalam gendongan mereka.

"Oke, ayo kita kembali ke desa, kurasa mereka telah menunggu kehadiran pahlawan konoha." Ino melirik Naruto sekilas.

"Yosh! Ayo kita kembali dan menceritakan semua ini kepada Bachan."

Maka ke enam remaja itu pun berlari untuk pulang ke desa mereka, tentu saja masing-masing dari mereka menggendong seorang bayi penuh dosa (Author langsung di tinju sama Sakura).

.

.

**TBC..**

**Review please! Kalau hasilnya banyak yang review maka saya akan melanjutkan cerita abal-abal ini. Ditunggu saja guys ..**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Kids Akatsuki**

**.**

**.**

**Apa jadinya jika Naruto,Sasuke dan Shikamaru harus menjadi ayah dan menikah pada usia 17 tahun?! Mereka harus mengurusi para missingnin tingkat S+ (Obito,Konan,Itachi,Daidara,Yahiko dan Sasori) yang telah dirubah menjadi bayi penuh dosa eh maksudnya tanpa dosa loh *kan masih bayi. :D**

**Pairing : Naruto-hinata, Sasuke-Sakura, Shikamaru-Ino**

**R/R**

OoooOoooO**My Kids Akatsuki**OoooOoooO

"Hn aku akan mengurus Itachi-nii."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengurus Tobi ya Hinata, aku rasa aku tak an bisa jika harus mengurus perempuan. Hehe"

"Eum ha-hai, aku akan merawat Konan-chan a-agar menjadi ga-dis yang ba-ik dan kuat."

"Baiklah aku akan merawat Dei-chan."

"Merepotkan, tapi baiklah akan ku didik Karin agar menjadi shinobi yang baik."

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan merawat Yahiko agar menjadi pemuda yang lebih baik."

OoooOoooO**My Kids Akatsuki2**OoooOoooO

**Chapter 2**

**Menikah (bagian 1)**

Seluruh penduduk desa bersorak gembira menyambut pahlawan mereka, Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemuda bersurai Kuning itu hanya tersenyum lebar mendapatkan sambutan yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan tapi Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya. Sekarang pemuda itu tidak akan lagi dibenci oleh penduduk Konoha. Ia seakan lupa bahwa dirinya sedang menggendong bayi laki-laki.

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari semua orang yang berada disana, mata mereka tertuju ke arah 6 bayi yang digendong oleh beberapa anggota rockie 12. Keenam remaja itu pun langsung melesat kencang untuk bertemu Hokage ke 5. Mereka belum siap untuk menceritakan hal ini kepada semua orang, mungkin nanti keenam remaja itu akan bercerita.

OoooOoooO**My Kids Akatsuki2**OoooOoooO

Disetiap mata memandang hanya ada reruntuhan bangunan, tidak ada lagi rumah-rumah penduduk, kini semua nya sudah tidak seperti dulu. Desa yang damai itu telah hancur akibat serangan Pain beberapa jam yang lalu, sebuah desa yang konon katanya selalu menghasilkan shinobi yang kuat pun tetap saja bisa hancur seperti ini. Di pinggir jalan tampak seorang gadis kecil yang sedang menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh seorang pria separuh baya yang terluka cukup parah, Sakura pun langsung menyerahkan Yahiko versi Bayi kepada Naruto. Pemuda Kyubi itu langsung gelagapan ketika menggendong dua bayi sekaligus. Yahiko termasuk anak yang tidak bisa diam terbukti ia langsung mencubit pipi gembil Tobi yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeee!" Tobi yang merasa terganggu pun langsung menagis kencang.

"OY Apa yang harus kulakukan Dattebayo! Tobi diam lah!" Naruto menatap memelas kearah teman-temannya, tapi mereka hanya mengedikkan bahu tanda tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Bahkan Hinata pun terkikik geli melihat tingkah konyol Naruto yang berusaha untuk membuat Tobi diam.

"Uh anakmu nakal sekali Sakura." Naruto langsung memberikan Yahiko kepada Sakura.

"Eh apa kau bilang?! Tobi saja tuh yang cengeng!."

"Sakura! Tobi tidak cengeng dattebayo!"

"Dia c-e-n-g-e-n-g!"

"TIDAK."

"IYA."

"T-I-D-A-K!"

"I-Y-A."

"Ti- ahh I-ita!." Naruto menatap tajam sebuah batu kecil yang tadi mengenai kepalanya!

"SIAPA YANG MELEMPARKU DATTEBAYO!" Mata Naruto berubah menjadi berapi-api, wajahnya memancarkan aura membunuh yang pekat sepertinya Naruto masih belum bisa mengusai emosinya yang mudah meledak-ledak.

Kelima remaja itu mundur kebelakang, ada apa ini? Seperti bukan Naruto yang biasanya! Apa mungkin karena telah berhasil mengeluarkan kekuatan sampai ekor delapan? Sakura ingat dulu Naruto pernah lepas kendali ketika berubah menjadi monster dengan 4 ekor. Dan pada saat itu tanpa sadar Naruto melukai Sakura, mereka semua takut jika hal itu terjadi maka tamat lah Konoha, karena kekuatan ekor Sembilan Naruto benar-benar sangat menakutkan!

"Na-naruto-kun.."

Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat, Kedua bola mata Naruto melirik kearah genggaman tangan Gadis yang sangat ia cintai. perlahan-lahan Naruto tampak tenang, tapi tidak bagi Tobi karna bayi itu tambah menangis lagi, kalau tadi ia menangis karena cubitan Yahiko maka sekarang ia menangis karena ketakutan melihat amarah Naruto yang tidak terduga.

"A-aku tidak mengerti." Ucapnya lirih.

"Aku merasa marah, sangat marah tanpa alasan yang jelas, sudahlah ayo kita bertemu Ba-chan."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, menatap tajam kearah Naruto. 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan mu Dobe."

Dalam perjalanan tak ada yang berbicara, semua nya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

'A-apa ini? Kenapa tubuhku terasa amat panas? Aku merasa terus marah.'

OoooOoooO**My Kids Akatsuki2**OoooOoooO

Tsunade dan Sizhune yang melihat kekacauan di dalam mession Hokage hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala.

"Ehem.."

Semua orang pun tampak langsung terdiam setelah mendengar peringatan dari Sang Hokage. Tapi tidak bagi Konan yang langsung berjalan pelan kearah Tsunade, sesekali Konan hampir terjatuh tapi ia terlihat begitu ingin memeluk pemimpin desa Konoha tersebut.

"wah Konan pintar sekali ya, sudah pandai berjalan." Tsunade mengelus puncak kepala Konan.

"Hm Jadi kalian akan merawat bayi ini?"

"YA."

"Bachan, sebelum dirubah menjadi bayi, aku sempat mendengar pembicaraan Nagato dengan Tobi, rupanya Tobi merencanakan perang dunia ke 4 tapi Nagato menolak rencana tersebut."

Semua orang di ruang Hokage kelihatan sangat terkejut.

"Apa?! Hah! Untung saja Tobi sudah menjadi bayi, nah sekarang adalah tugas kalian untuk merawat bayi itu. Tanam kan rasa cinta kepada Konoha agar mereka menjadi Shinobi yang setia, para anggota akatsuki memiliki kemampuan yang tinggi, pasti akan sangat menguntungkan bagi pihak kita."

"Apa Hokage-sama berniat untuk menjadikan mereka sebagai senjata perang?" Shikamaru sebenarnya sangat malas menyela pembicaraan ini, tapi ia lebih malas lagi jika tidak bertanya apa-apa.

"APA?! BACHAN KAU TIDAK BISA BEGITU!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, kita tidak punya pilihan lain Naruto, dan kalian harus menjaga bayi-bayi itu dengan baik. Usahakan agar mereka benar-benar menganggap kalian sebagai orang tua, aku akan membuat sebuah pengumuman kepada seluruh penduduk desa dan para shinobi agar tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai bayi tersebut, dan jika ada yang melanggar maka aku akan memberikan hukuman bagi mereka, ya di kurung di penjara bawah tanah selama 5 tahun cukup lah."

Glekk~ Keenam remaja itu beserta Sizune begitu terkejut dengan hukuman itu.

Pemuda raven yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil memperhatikan kakaknya yang dirubah menjadi bayi pun tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa didepan Hokage, Sasuke cukup tau diri dengan posisinya yang sekarang, tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia harus mengikuti segala perintah sang Hokage.

"Kurasa kalian akan menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk anak-anak ini, sepertinya mereka bahagia bersama kalian." Tsunade memandang keenam bayi yang sedang bermain di lantai dengan pakaian yang begitu besar.

"Tentu saja mereka bahagia Ba-chan! Iya kan Tobi anak baik?." Tobi hanya nyengir saja sambil mengganggu Itachi yang tampak sedang tiduran di lantai. Tobi mendorong-dorong tubuh Itachi tapi usaha nya itu sia-sia karena Itachi tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, karena lelah Tobi pun tiduran diatas tubuh Itachi yang langsung memberontak karena merasa keberatan.

"Ya mereka memang bahagia, tapi pasti tidak benar-benar bahagia."

"Eh apa maksud Sizhune-sensai?"

"Maksud Sizhune adalah keenam bocah itu tidak akan benar-benar bahagia, coba kau lihat Rin anak Sizhune dan Kakashi, Rin itu baru bisa dikatakan sebagai anak yang benar-benar bahagia." Tsunade menjelaskan sembari melerai Deidara dan Yahiko yang sedang memperebutkan sebuah hiasan berupa patung tanah liat.

"Hn jadi intinya apa?"

"Haduh! Kalian ini bodoh sekali sih, anak akan benar-benar bahagia jika memiliki orang tua yang lengkap."

"Ohh.." Keenam remaja yang berusia 16 tahun itu pun ber-oh ria.

Brak!

Tsunade menggebrak meja dengan kencang, membuat semuanya berjengit karena kaget.

"Kalian menikahlah!"

"APA?!" Ucap mereka serempak.

"Bukankah kalian semua saling mencintai?!" Tanya Tsunade geram.

"ehh?" Mereka terkaget dengan semburat warna merah dikedua pipi mereka.

"A-aku tidak tau Hokage-sama." Shikamaru membuang mukanya kearah luar.

Ino yang mendengar jawaban dari Shikamaru pun langsung menunduk lesu, rasanya ia ingin menangis.

'Aku memang bodoh! Mana mungkin Shika menyukaiku, dia kan hanya naksir dengan Temari saja.' Ino hampir saja menangis kalau saja Shikamaru tidak segera bicara.

"Maaf Hokage-sama kurasa aku tidak bisa menikahi gadis yang jelas-jelas mencintai Sasuke." Pemuda yang terkenal malas itu menatap sengit pemuda Uchiha disampingnya.

"eh? E-eto kau bicara apa sih Shika?!"

"Yak kau kan selalu menyukai Sasuke, dulu kau tiap hari selalu saja berceloteh tentang nya kan?"

"Dulu ya dulu! Beda dengan sekarang baka!"

"Hei! Diamlah Kalian, berantemnya nanti saja diluar!"

Bagi Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah menyatakan cintanya hal ini tidak terlalu membuat mereka terkejut, jujur saja sebelum pergi untuk menemui Hokage, mereka telah berbicara berdua dan memutuskan untuk merawat Konan dan Tobi bersama-sama karena Naruto dan Hinata cemas jika tiba-tiba Naruto tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya ketika bersama Tobi. Meskipun terlihat baik-baik saja tapi sesungguhnya Naruto masih menyimpan kebencian terhadap bayi itu.

"Kau Sakura, bertahun-tahun menanti Sasuke apakah kau masih mencintai nya dan kau Sasuke apa kau merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan Sakura?!"

"Hn ya a-aku mencintai Sakura." Meskipun lirih tetapi perkataan Sasuke dapat didengar oleh Naruto, Naruto merasakan tubuhnya semakin terasa panas saja 'Bangsat! Mendengar perkataan Teme membuatku semakin marah saja dattebayo!'

"HAH?" Sakura menatap dengan mulut menganga kearah Sasuke, yang benar saja! Apa Sakura tak salah dengar bahwa lelaki yang selalu ia nanti berkata mencintai dirinya?

Tsunade tampak tersenyum tipis melihat kedua remaja yang mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"KAU NARUTO DAN HINATA! Kalian berdua pacaran kan? Dan pastinya kalian saling mencintai kan?"

"Tentu saja." Ucap Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan, kemudian Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Maka tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menolak perintahku ini."

"Ta-tapi Bachan, kami kan baru 16 tahun, aku dan Hinata memang berniat untuk menikah tapi tidak secepat ini dattebayo!"

"TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN! KALIAN AKAN MENIKAH 3 HARI LAGI DAN KALIAN PARA LELAKI SEGERA LAH MELAMAR WANITA MU DI HADAPAN AYAH MEREKA! KARENA INI ADALAH MISI TINGKAT S+ BAGI KALIAN!.. PAHAM?!"

Glekk mereka semua menelan ludah dengan susah payah "YA!".

"SEKARANG SEMUANYA KELUAR! KECUALI NARUTO."

"BAIK." Ucap keenam remaja tersebut serentak.

OoooOoooO**My Kids Akatsuki2**OoooOoooO

"Ada keperluan apa Bachan menahanku disini?"

"Hm ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu Uzumaki Naruto."

"Jangan lama-lama ya, aku harus mengantar Hinata pulang."

Hufft Tsunade menghembuskan nafas, pemuda berambut pirang itu selalu saja tidak bisa bersikap sopan.

"Apa kau mau menggantikan posisiku sebagai Hokage?"

Kedua bola mata berwarna biru langit itu menatap kearah Tsunade dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, dari dulu Naruto ingin menjadi Hokage tapi lagi-lagi ini terasa terlalu cepat baginya, ia merasa belum sanggup jika harus menjadi Hokage pada usia 16 tahun.

"Naruto?"

"Naruto!"

"NARUTO!"

Orang yang dipanggil namanya hanya diam dan memasang wajah datarnya.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Tsunade, ia berteriak tepat di samping telinga pemuda rubah itu.

"Maaf Bachan, A-aku memang ingin menjadi Hokage tapi apa ini tidak terlalu cepat ya?"

"Hm Aku mengerti Naruto, Tapi aku rasa waktu ku tidak lama lagi."

"Eh? Kau ini bicara apa sih Bachan?!"

Tsunade tersenyum kearah Naruto. Tsunade sangat menyayangi bocah nakal yang sekarang telah tumbuh dewasa itu, meskipun tidak ada ikatan darah secara langsung tapi Klan Uzumaki dan Klan Senju dari dulu adalah saudara jauh. Selain itu Naruto selalu saja mengingatkan Tsunade dengan adiknya.

"Ketika serangan Pain yang menghancurkan desa ini, aku memberikan hampir seluruh Cakraku dan merusak segel yang ada di keningku ini, saat ini tubuhku memang masih tampak muda karna bantuan cakra dari Sizhune tapi kurasa tak an bertahan lama karna aku mengalami luka dalam yang serius, mungkin aku hanya bisa bertahan dua tahun saja Naruto."

Naruto membelalakan matanya tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hokage ke-5.

"Naruto, aku mempercayai Konoha kepadamu."

"Bachan.." Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca, setelah kehilangan Jiraiya kemudian ia juga akan kehilangan Tsunade yang telah ia anggap sebagai Neneknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi Hokage sekarang! Karna aku yakin kau baik-baik saja bachan."

"Baiklah Naruto, kurasa aku tidak bisa memaksa, tapi ketika kondisi ku memburuk dan aku tak bisa lagi memimpin Hokage, mau kah kau berjanji untuk menjaga desa ini?"

Naruto tampak sedang berpikir.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji Bachan, aku tidak bisa menjaga Konoha dan penduduk. Lihat saja! Konoha hancur karna aku tak sanggup menjaga desa ini."

Duaghhhh!

"I-itai! Kenapa sih orang-orang suka sekali memukul kepalaku! Bisa-bisa aku jadi bodoh!"

"TAK PERLU DIPUKUL-PUN KAU SUDAH BODOH! DASAR BAKA! KAU LAH YANG MENYELAMATKAN DESA INI! KALAU TIDAK ADA PEMUDA BODOH BERNAMA UZUMAKI NARUTO BAGAIMANA NASIB KONOHA! KARNA MU MEREKA YANG SUDAH MATI BISA HIDUP KEMBALI! NARUTO KAU ADALAH PAHLAWAN DESA! SAAT INI KAU LAH NINJA TERKUAT DI KONOHAGURE! LALU SIAPA LAGI YANG BISA KUPERCAYAI UNTUK BISA MENJADI HOKAGE?!"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"A-apa? Aku tau dia sudah kembali ke sini dan membantu kita melawan Pain! Tapi itu tidak bisa menghapuskan kesalahannya dimasala lalu, penduduk desa dan para tetua pasti akan menolaknya mentah-mentah! Dan tentu saja aku juga akan menolak!"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang, bagi Naruto semuanya terlalu cepat untuk dihadapi remaja berusia 16 tahun seperti dirinya. Ia menatap sendu kearah pahatan batu para Hokage terdahulu yaitu Sang Yondaime Hokage.

"Tou-san.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan,, Maaf kan aku, aku tidak bisa menjaga desa, A-aku tak berguna!" Naruto terisak kecil saat mengingat janjinya kepada Minato.

Plukk.. Tangan halus itu menepuk kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

"Huh kau ini kenapa sih bocah, Yondaime Hokage, Jiraiya, dan aku mempercayai mu karna kami tau kau mampu menjalani ini semua Naruto."

Naruto terlihat kembali berpikir.

"Sekarang kau masih tidak mau menjadi Hokage?"

"Bukannya aku tidak mau Bachan! Tapi aku belum siap, jadi aku akan menggantikanmu jika kau tak sanggup lagi saja."

"BAKA! Itu kan yang aku katakan dari tadi!"

"Hehe gomen."

"Ya sudah, kau pulanglah dan segera temui ketua Klan Hyuga itu."

Glekk Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah, lagi-lagi Naruto belum siap untuk menghadapi calon mertuanya itu.

"Ka-kalau dia menolak ku bagaimana Bachan?"

"Ya Kau harus mencoba terus sampai Hiashi-san menerima lamaranmu itu."

"Arghhhh ini benar-benar terlalu cepat untukku Bachan." Naruto mengerang frustasi, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang selalu berantakan.

"Huh sudah lah, sana pulang! Pokoknya kau harus bisa menjalani misi tingkat S+ ini!"

OoooOoooO**My Kids Akatsuki2**OoooOoooO

**NARUTO POV**

Huh akhirnya aku sampai juga di aparteman ku yang sederhana ini, tentu saja saat ini aku tidak sendirian di sampingku ada bayi penuh dosa yang dulu telah melepaskan Kyubi dari dalam tubuh Ibuku. Aku memang masih marah terhadap Tobi tapi melihat wajah itu membuatku merasa tenang. Kuelusi pipi chubby nya dan kucubit pelan tapi naas , Tobi langsung terbangun akibat ulah usilku.

"HUwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa". Tobi menangis dengan kencang membuat aku kebingungan.

"To-tobi anak baik, jangan menangis ya, cup cup cup. Kau mau apa anak tampan?" Tobi masih saja menangis, aku mulai berpikir, jika bayi menangis biasanya karena lapar, haus, panas, atau mungkin dia? Ahh membayangkannya pun sudah membuat ku mual.

Karena kupikir dia lapar maka aku bergegas membuatkan makanan, sialnya hanya ada mie ramen didapurku jadi dengan terpaksa aku memberi Tobi mie itu. Tapi besok aku akan segera membeli makanan yang layak untuk bayi kecil seperti dia.

Kemudian aku menyuapi Tobi dengan mie ramen yang sudah kuremukkan agar mudah dimakan olehnya dan berhasil! Tobi berhenti menangis, aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena telah berhasil membuat bayi berhenti menangis.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut". Uhh bunyi apa ituu , kulihat Tobi memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan muncul bau yang menusuk hidung. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Tobi kembali menangis maka aku berniat menggendongnya. Plukk ada yang terjatuh di lantai saat aku mengangkat Tobi, dengan bodohnya Aku menyentuh benda tersebut dan mengendusnya.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tobi kau PUP!"

**NARUTO POV END**

OoooOoooO**My Kids Akatsuki2**OoooOoooO

Hinata masuk kerumah secara diam-diam, agar keluarganya tidak terganggu karena sudah larut malam pasti penghuni mession Hyuuga telah tertidur dengan lelap.

"Nee-chan!" Seorang gadis berusia 13 tahun langsung berlari memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Hiks Hikss Nee-chan, a-aku kangen Nee-chan. Walau pun ini hanya mimpi tapi aku senang bisa kembali bertemu Nee-chan."

"Nanni?! Mimpi? A-ano Hanabi-chan, ini bukan mimpi."

"eh?" Hanabi mengerjab-ngerjabkan kedua matanya ketika memandag wajah Hinata. Kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa, lalu muncullah dua orang laki-laki yang tampak sangat terkejut melihat Hinata. Kedua lelaki itu pun beranggapan bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang sudah meninggal dapat hidup kembali?!

"Aku pulang Tou-sama, Neji-nii-san." Hinata membungkukan badannya, sedangkan Konan terlihat telah tertidur dengan memasukkan jari telunjuk nya kemulut, Hinata sudah berkali-kali menyingkirkan kebiasaan buruk Konan, tapi tampak nya itu tidak berhasil karena Konan pasti akan mengemut jari telunjuknya lagi.

"Hinata." Hyuuga Hiashi bergegas mendekati Hinata, kemudian ia kelihatan sangat terkejut.

"Bayi siapa itu Hinata?"

"Eh i-ini, namanya Konan di-dia anggota A-akatsuki."

"APA?!"

"Go-gomen, Konan dirubah menjadi bayi, ada 5 bayi lagi yang sekarang berada bersama Naruto-kun,Sasuke,Shikamaru,Ino,dan Sakura."

"Huh Nee-chan kenapa yang dipanggil dengan suffix kun hanya Naruto-sama?"

"Eh?" Hinata langsung menundukan kepala untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Nee-chan sudah pacaran dengannya ya, Hihihi Nee-chan lucu wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus?"

Hinata hanya bisa terus menunduk, dengan pipi yang semakin merah.

"Ehem, sudahlah Hanabi jangan menggoda kakakmu, Hinata kau istirahatlah dulu." Hiashi Hyuuga melirik sekilas kearah bayi dalam gendongan Hinata 'manis sekali' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Ha-hai Tou-sama."

Gadis bersurai indigo itu segera melangkah dengan cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Nee-chan kau berhutang cerita dengan ku loh." Hanabi masih saja ngotot ingin mendengar tentang kejadian yang dialami oleh kakaknya.

"Ah iya, Tou-sama juga penasaran ingin mendengarnya." Hiashi tersenyum tipis, suatu kejadian yang begitu langka bagi ketiga remaja itu.

"I-iya." Hinata berlari dan masuk kemarnya, tapi sebelum itu ia sempatkan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada ketua klan Hyuuga yang ada dihadapannya.

"A-ano Tou-sama, mungkin besok Naruto-kun akan datang kemari untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Eh? Ada urusan apa pahlawan desa kita ingin bertemu dengan ku?"

"Em tunggu saja besok, kalian akan tahu sendiri." Kemudian Hinata benar-benar masuk kekamarnya dan menidurkan Konan di futon miliknya.

"Arigatou Konan-chan, karena temanmu telah memberikan kehidupan yang kedua untukku. Dan karena kehadiran kalian membuat aku bisa segera memiliki Naruto-kun seutuhnya.

**TBC..**

OoooOoooO**My Kids Akatsuki2**OoooOoooO

Chapter selanjutnya :

Keenam bayi mulai bertingkah…

"Hei Tobi jangan menggigit tanganku dan aku tidak akan membelikanmu topeng monyet itu!" 'Aku harus waspada jangan sampai dia melukaiku dan tak an kubiarkan Tobi memakai topeng' batin Naruto.

"Itachi jangan memakan sabun." 'Hn dia bisa menghabiskan stok sabun ku.' Batin Sasuke.

"Dei-chan berhenti berguling-guling! Kau bisa terluka dan jangan menangis Dei-chan! 'Tak an kubiarkan Dei-chan menyentuh tanah liat lagi!' batin Ino.

"Karin jangan memakan rambut Sasuke-jisan?" 'Aku harus membuatnya menjauhi Sasuke!' batin Shikamaru.

"Yahiko! Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau itu Katak! Ayo jalan yang benar." 'Ini pasti karna dia murid Jiraiya-sama' Batin Sakura.

"Konan-chan berhenti memakan kertas-kertas itu." 'Padahal disini banyak makanan ringan,tapi lagi-lagi dia lebih tertarik dengan kertas' Batin Hinata.

**Huaaa guys, chapter 1 itu penuh dengan kesalahan.**

**Penulisan Sensei yang salah.**

**Penulisan judul juga salah**

**Penulisan nama Karin malah disebut Sasori. (awalnya saya memang berniat menjadikan sasori sebagai salah satu bayi itu tapi saya pikir akan lebih baik kalau bayinya perempuan saja.)**

**Banyak Typo.**

**Tapi saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk kalian yang telah memberikan review,favorit dll :**

**Zona membalas pertanyaan : **

alluka-chan : **Sugoi...****  
><strong>**Apa mereka akan merawat bayi2nya berpasangan? #curious!****  
><strong>**Ngomong2 sebutan nagato utk jiraya kok 'sansai'? Bukankah guru dlm bahasa jepang itu 'sensei'?****  
><strong>**Next chap please... **Iya, lihat saja pairingnya :D ah iya itu saya menulisnya "SENSAI" seharusnya "SENSEI"

42 : **apa laki-laki boleh merawat bayi,apalagi siNaru**. Lihat saja di chapter ini.

Luca Marvell** : eto,sedikit saran. pertama dipair,tulisannya Ino-Shikamaru. itu kebalik,harusnya Shikamaru-Ino****. ****jd kl mereka jd keluarga bakal gni:****  
><strong>**1. naruhina : obito ama konan****  
><strong>**2. sasusaku : itachi ama yahiko****  
><strong>**3. shikaino : deidara ama karin****  
><strong>**wah,seru! lanjut! **Haha iya saya ngaku, itu salah tulis. Iya, pasti dilanjut kok :D yang penting gak pada malas review aja.

Akichan** : Aaaahhhh... Gak sabar, gak sabar, gak sabar!****Penasaran! Aku tunggu lanjutannya.. Jadi, gini ya pasangan2nya...****  
><strong>**NaruHina, Konan sama Tobi/Obito****  
><strong>**SasuSaku, Itachi sama Yahiko****  
><strong>**ShikaIno, Deidara sama Karin****  
><strong>**Seru.. Seru... **Iya :) yang sabar dah, pasti di next kok :D

TigaSetangkai **: ****Salam kenal author-san. Jadi penasaran gmn para akatsuki dirawat oleh Naruto dkk. Klo bisa diselipin humor ya sedikit biar lucu. Jadi ditunggu yak kelanjutannya.****  
><strong>**Arigatou.. ** Salam kenal juga reader. Terimakasih atas sarannya, iya akan saya usahakan deh :)

Bigthanks : TigaSetangkai, uchiha leo, Hyuga Uzumaki, hqhqhq, ailla-ansory, Himeka, Ndah D. Amay, Haruka Senju, Luca Marvell, 42 , JihanFitrina-chan , Naminamifrid, alluka-chan , , Monalisha Avrilyanti, 34, Namikaze wahyu


	3. Chapter 3

**My Kids Akatsuki**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance , Humor , and adventure**

**Pairing : Naruto-Hinata, Sasuke-Sakura, Shikamaru-Ino, Gaara-? And Akatsuki**

**Lanjut atau tidaknya cerita ini tergantung para readers, kalau readers malas meriview maka saya juga akan ikut malas untuk melanjutkannya :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Menikah (bagian 2)**

Ketua klan Hyuuga itu menghela nafas berkali-kali, ia tampak sedang berpikir keras untuk memutuskan sesuatu hal yang menurutnya amat penting, sorot matanya tetap tajam seperti pisau yang siap mencongkel mata pemuda yang telah berani datang untung melamar putri tertuanya.

"Mengapa anda melamar Hinata, apa hanya karena perintah dari Hokage-sama?"

Glek

Naruto terlihat begitu gugup berhadapan dengan Hiashi Hyuuga, pemuda itu sedikit gemetar dan mengeluarkan tetesan keringat di kulit tan nya yang exsotis. Menurut Naruto, menghadapi keenam Pain jauh lebih mudah dari pada harus menghadapi Ketua klan Hyuuga tersebut.

'Uh kenapa ini begitu sulit sih, aku melamar Hinata bukan karena perintah dari Hokage-sama saja! Aku mencintai putri mu!' pikir naruto dalam hati.

"Aku mengerti kau adalah pahlawan kami semua, tapi menyerahkan Hinata kepada anda itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, Hinata adalah penerus ku, dan aku mengharapkan Hinata menikah dengan pemuda dari klan Hyuuga."

Perkataan Hiashi membuat dua remaja dihadapannya langsung terkejut.

Dengan susah payah, Naruto akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. "Maaf Hyuuga-san, perlu anda ketahui! Kedatangan ku kemari bukan hanya atas peringtah Hokage-sama, sebelumnya aku dan Hinata sudah merencanakan untuk menikah, memang ini kelihatan begitu terburu-buru tapi kami harus menikah secepatnya!."

"Hn, apa anda mencintai Hinata?"

"YA HYUUGA-SAN."

"Kalau begitu bertarunglah denganku, kalau aku kalah maka akan kuijinkan kalian menikah tapi jika anda yang kalah maka silahkan keluar dari rumah kami!" Ucap Hiashi Hyuuga dengan mengarahkan pedang nya kearah pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Ta-tapi Tou-sama~"

"Diamlah Hinata, ini urusan laki-laki."

"Ba-baiklah Tou-sama."

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat hati, didepannya tampak ketua klan Hyuuga yang melangkah dengan mantap sambil membawa sebuah pedang yang kelihatan begitu tajam.

**.**

OoooOoooO**My Kids Akatsuki3**OoooOoooO

**.**

Sampailah kedua lelaki itu di halaman kediaman Hyuuga yang sangat luas, dan kelihatan sering digunakan untuk berlatih. Hiashi dan Naruto segera berhadap-hadapan dengan berposisi siap untuk bertarung.

"Majulah Naruto-san, tidak usah ragu untuk menyerang karena aku pun tidak akan ragu-ragu!"

Naruto segera berlari dengan kencang kearah Hiashi dengan menggenggam sebuah kunai yang telah dialiri cakra, rupanya Naruto telah kembali bersemangat untuk menghadapi ketua Klan Hyuuga itu.

Prank! Terdengar bunyi senjata yang bertabrakan, kunai milik Naruto dan pedang milik Hiashi keduanya tampak sama-sama kuat tapi Hiashi sesungguhnya sadar bahwa kekuatanya berada jauh dibawah Naruto. Tujuan Hiashi mengajak Naruto bertarung karena ia ingin melihat semangat dan niat yang kuat dalam diri pemuda itu.

Pertarungan antara Hiashi dan Naruto terus berlanjut, keduanya terus berusaha untuk menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh. Hiashi memukul perut Naruto dengan kencangnya sehingga membuat pemuda itu terpental jauh, kemudian tanpa membuang-buang waktu Hiashi Hyuuga segera berlari dan mengarahhkan pedangnya tepat di pundak Naruto.

Jrashhhhhhh

"Aggghhhhhhhhhh"

Dan Pofff , ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah bunshin. 'Huh ternyata dia cerdik juga' Hiashi melihat kesegala arah untuk mencari Naruto.

"Hey bocah, kemana kau? Jangan menjadi pengecut! Ayo hadapi aku!"

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

Poff

Sraak

Muncul 10 bunshin milik Naruto, masing-masing dari bunshin itu segera mengeluarkan kunai.

"Hei, jangan pernah meremehkanku Hiashi-san."

Naruto beserta bunshinnya berlari dengan kencang kearah Hiashi Hyuuga, mereka menyebar untuk menyerang dari segala arah, tapi Naruto sangat terkejut ketika dengan mudahnya orang tua itu memutar badannya dan memukul bunshin-bunshin Naruto.

Buagghh Duaghhh!

"UAGH!"

Poff

Poff Poff Poff

satu persatu Bunshin itu menghilang akibat pukulan ketua klan Hyuuga.

'Dia ini seperti Neji ya, bisa melihat kesegala arah dengan mata Byakugan! Seakan-akan ada mata di kanan,kiri serta belakang kepalanya!' batin Naruto.

"Naruto-san, anda adalah orang yang dipilih untuk menggantikan posisi Hokage-sama kan?"

"Eh da-dari mana Hiashi-san bisa tau?"

"Kemarin Hokage-sama menyuruh semua ketua klan beserta para Tetua Konoha hadir dalam rapat, di rapat itu Hokage-sama mengatakan bahwa anda lah yang akan menggantikan posisinya dalam waktu kurang dari 2 tahun, tapi para tetua menyebalkan itu menolak perintah Hokage-sama, mereka beranggapan bahwa anda tidak pantas menjadi Hokage! Sedangkan kami para Ketua Klan sangat yakin bahwa andalah orang yang paling pantas untuk mengemban jabatan ini. Tapi aku rasa aku mulai ragu, sepertinya anda memang tak pantas menjadi Hokage! Anda lemah! Hanya bisa menunjukan jutsu-jutsu yang tak berarti!"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya ketika Hiashi dengan cepat memberikan jurus andalan dari kelompok Souke. BUAGH

"HAKKE NI SHOU!"

"UAGHH!" Hiashi secara membabi-buta memukul Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Buagh Buakk duaghh

"YON SHOU!"

"ARghhh!"

"HASSOU!"

Duaagh!

"JUURO KUSHOUI!"

Buak!

"SANJUUNISHOUI!"

Buak!Buak!Duaghh!

"UAGGHH!"

"ROKUJUUYON SHOUI!"

Buagh duaghh buak

"Ugh!"

Tubuh Naruto terpental dan jatuh ketanah dengan kencang, nafasnya tidak beranturan.

"Si-sial 64 pukulan yang sama seperti Neji ya! Tapi Hinata jauh lebih hebat dari pada ini!" perlahan-lahan tubuh Naruto mulai bangkit meskipun cakranya terasa hilang entah kemana.

"Percuma saja, menyerahlah Naruto-san, anda tidak akan sanggup bertarung lagi! Aku tidak ingin membunuh calon pemimpin desa ini!"

Dengan segera, Naruto berkonsentrasi dan menutup matanya.

'Hei Kau! Ayo pinjamkan aku cakramu!'

'**Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana? Fufufu'** Kurama tertawa mengejek.

'Heh! Kalau aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Hiashi-san maka aku tidak bisa menikahi putrinya.'

'**Lalu apa peduliku?!'**

'Cih baka! Untuk bisa benar-benar mengontrol Tobi aku harus menyerang hatinya dulu! Aku akan membuat hatinya melemah dengan memberikan kasih sayang yang utuh dari diriku dan Hinata!'

'**Tak kusangka seorang Uzumaki Naruto bisa selicik ini eh.'**

'Jika aku tidak bisa menangani Tobi maka perang akan benar-benar terjadi! Aku tidak mau semua orang menderita akibat perang! Dan aku juga tidak mau seluruh monster berekor dijadikan alat perang!'

'**Hn, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan kami Naruto, sesekali khawatirkan dirimu juga, kalau Tobi berhasil bangkit dari jutsu Nagato maka dia akan berusaha mengambilku dari dalam tubuhmmu, dan kau bisa mati tau!'**

'Sepertinya kau belum tau aku ya Kurama? Aku tidak akan mati sebelum menjadi Hokage!'

'**hn, kau selalu bersemangat seperti biasanya ya, baiklah terima ini Naruto! Akan kuberikan cakraku untuk mu!'**

'Terimakasih Kurama, semenjak melawan Pain, kau benar-benar jadi baik ya, hehe. Kurasa aku juga harus berterimakasih kepada paman Bee dan Hachibi.'

'**Sudah jangan banyak ngomong, sana pergi dan kalahkan calon mertua mu!'**

Blushhhhhh

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah saat mendengar ucapan Kurama.

-Kembali pada pertarungan Hiashi Hyuuga dan Naruto-

Hiashi tidak terkejut ketika cakra Naruto mulai muncul kembali, karena sebagai jinchuriki yang hebat tentu saja hal ini sangat mudah bagi Naruto.

"Hmm Kumohon Naruto-san segera serius dan perlihatkan kekuatan anda yang sesungguhnya kepadaku."

"Baiklah Hiashi-san! Kuharap kau tidak menyesal."

"Goaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

Muncul cakra orange yang dengan cepat menyelimuti tubuh Naruto serta membentuk Sembilan ekor yang sempurna.

"Ayo maju!" Naruto berteriak dengan tekanan cakra yang sangat kuat.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

"JIKA MENGALAHKAN MU SAJA AKU TAK MAMPU! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA MENJADI HOKAGE DAN MELINDUNGIN DESA INI! JADI MARI KITA MULAI HIASHI-HYUUGA!"

'**Heh bocah, jangan keterlaluan menggunakan cakraku! Kau bisa membunuh nya!' **Kurama mulai mengkhawatirkan Naruto yang telah emosi, Naruto memang seringkali lepas control karena saat di air terjun ia tidak bisa benar-benar melenyapkan Yami! Jadi inilah alasan mengapa Naruto sering merasakan amarah yang besar! Naruto memang mengalahkan Yami tapi itu tak membuat Yami benar-benar hilang dari tubuh Naruto.

'Aku memang akan membunuhnya Kurama!'

'**APA KAU GILA?!'**

'hehe aku hanya bercanda saja Kurama.' Fyuuhh Kurama menghembuskan nafas lega, tak lama kemudian ia langsung tertidur kembali.

Perlahan-lahan cakra yang menyelimuti Naruto menghilang, kemudian Naruto meloncat ke atas pohon dan segera merapal salah satu jutsu andalannya.

"Hāremu no Jutsu!"

Poff

Muncul seorang wanita cantik yang tidak memakai pakaian, wanita itu meraba-raba tubuh ketua Klan Hyuuga yang kelihatan tak berdaya dengan darah yang menetes dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Mulut Hiashi terbuka dengan tidak etisnya. Maklum sajalah , sudah bertahun-tahun dia tidak bermain dengan wanita.

Hinata, dan Hanabi yang melihat Hiashi mimisan hanya bisa melongo, sedangkan Neji yang mukanya sudah memerah hanya menutup mata dan menyumbat lubang hidungnya dengan kapas.

"Tou-sama apa yang kau lakukan?" Hanabi mencoba menyadarkan Hiashi, lelaki itu langsung gelagapan dan mengarahkan pedangnya untuk menyerang perempuan sexsi itu. Bunshin milik Naruto pun menghilang tetapi sebenarnya ketua klan Hyuuga itu sedikit kecewa.

"Tou-sama hidungmu mimisan." Hanabi kembali berkata dengan entengnya.

"Eh ini karena tadi aku terpukul Naruto."

"Kapan?" Sekarang Hinata pun ikut bebicara.

"Ta-tadi Hinata."

"A-aku dan Hanabi tidak lihat."

Wajah ayah dari dua orang gadis itu kembali memerah, 'kurang ajar kau Uzumaki Naruto, kau membuat harga diri ku jatuh dihadapan kedua putrid ku!.'

Tiba-tiba Hiashi merasakan ada cakra seseorang dibelakangnya, lelaki itu terkejut ketika melihat Naruto yang telah siap dengan sebuah pusaran cakra di tangannya.

"RANSENGAN!"

BUAGGGGGH

Bola cakra berukuran mini itu tepat mengenai dada sebelah kiri Hiashi, lelaki itu terlihat tidak punya waktu untuk menghindar maka dia pasrah saja ketika dihantam dengan ransengan milik Naruto. Tubuh Hiashi terpental cukup jauh dari tempatnya semula. Tapi ia agak sedikit terkejut karena Naruto tidak benar-benar menyerang dirinya karena Ransengan itu hanya mengenai sedikit bahunya saja.

"Hāremu no Jutsu!"

Poff

Naruto kembali membuat bunshin wanita telanjang, kali ini jumlahnya lebih banyak, dan wanita-wanita itu memegang Hiashi dengan erat, ketua klan Hyuuga yang baru saja dihantam ransengan tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, atau lebih tepatnya dia terlalu syok karena melihat banyak sekali wanita telanjang disekitarnya. Hiashi yang dipegang tangan dan kakinya sehingga membentuk huruf x seperti sedang di rape oleh bunshin Naruto. Kemudian masing-masing dari bunshin itu memukuli Hiashi dengan keras secara bertubi-tubi.

Duaghhh, duaghhh, buaghhh!

"Ugh!"

"Uagh!"

"ARRGGGGGGGGGGH KURANG AJAR KAU UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Wushhhh Naruto yang asli pun muncul disamping Hinata, Ia tersenyum lebar melihat Hiashi yang sudah tidak berdaya. Ya bagaimanapun juga yang namanya janji harus di tepati kan? Jadi Hiashi terpaksa merestui pernikahan Naruto dengan Hinata.

"Hey Neji kenapa hidungmu disumpal dengan kapas?" Naruto menunjuk lubang hidung Neji dengan polosnya.

"DIAM KAU BAKA!"

Duagghhhhh !

Neji menendang wajah Naruto dengan pukulan khas Klan Hyuuga, dan akhirnya ketiga laki-laki itu mimisan bersama.

**.**

OoooOoooO**My Kids Akatsuki3**OoooOoooO

**.**

Seorang pemuda yang sering mengucapkan kata "Merepotkan" sedang duduk sendirian dibangku taman Konoha.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan ya. Mana mungkin aku menikahi gadis yang tidak pernah mencintaiku, cih perempuan benar-benar merepotkan." Gumam pemuda itu dengan lirih.

"HEI SHIKAMARU!" Seorang gadis bercepol 4 bersama dua orang pria menghampiri Shikamaru dengan sedikit berlari.

"Te-temari? Bayi siapa itu?" Shikamaru agak terkejut ketika melihat Temari menggendong bayi laki-laki kawai berambut merah.

"Eh- ini ,emm bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya.." Temari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Shikamaru menatap intens bayi imut itu dan mengusap kepala nya. 'Bayi ini memiliki rambut yang hampir sama dengan Gaara, apa ini anaknya Gaara? Ah mana mungkin sih? Gaara kan masih sangat muda seperti diriku tapi jika ini benar anak nya Gaara, eh dengan siapa dia berhubungan ya?' Shikamaru sibuk dengan pemikiran gilanya.

"Kalau kau menyangka ini anakku maka kau salah besar." Gaara yang biasa nya selalu tanpa ekspresi , sekarang sedikit kelihatan kesal.

"Ehh Kagekaze-sama, lalu ini anak siapa? Maaf saja tapi anak ini mirip dengan mu."

"Huh." Gaara hanya mendengus kesal.

"Saat kami pertama kali melihat anak ini, kami juga berpikir bahwa ini anak Kagekaze, tapi ternyata bukan loh." Temari menceritakan dengan tersenyum lebar ketika melihat bayi dalam gendongannya mulai terlelap tidur.

"Lalu anak siapa dong?" Tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Entahlah, Gaara yang menemukan bayi itu di dekat akademi desa Suna dan semenjak melihat Gaara, anak ini selalu ingin bersama Gaara! Dia akan menangis kencang saat Gaara tidak ada disampinnya." Kankuro ikut kesal karena dia harus menjaga bayi itu bersama kakak dan adiknya.

"Eh, kok kebetulan sekali ya." Shikamaru kembali menatap bayi itu.

"Kebetulan apa maksudmu Shikamaru?" Temari agak keheranan.

"Eh tidak hehehe." Shikamaru mencubit pipi gembil bayi yang ada dalam gendongan Temari, bayi berambut merah itu hanya menggeliatkan badannya dalam gendongan Temari. Tingkah lucu si bayi kawaii membuat Shikamaru dan Temari tertawa kecil. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang ninja medis muda yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka, dipipi ninja medis itu tapak bulir air mata yang mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Shikamaru.. sepertinya kau sangat bahagia bersama Temari-san." Kemudian gadis itu pergi dengan melompati atap rumah penduduk Konoha yang telah dibangun kembali, rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir kuda melambai-lambai akibat terpaan angin yang kencang.

**.**

OoooOoooO**My Kids Akatsuki3**OoooOoooO

**.**

Didalam sebuah rumah sederhana Haruno, seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut revennya sedang duduk dengan gelisah, tentu saja ini sangat wajar bagi seorang pria yang akan melamar gadis yang dincintainya.

"Jadi, Kau ingin menikah dengan putriku ya?" Haruno Kizashi berusaha memasang wajah angker dan suara yang berwiba. Tentu saja itu gagal total karena dia benar-benar payah dalam bersandiwara. Meskipun Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa tapi ia tahan dengan sekuat tenaga agar tidak disangka meremehkan ayah dari Sakura.

"I-iya Kizashi-san."

Adegan menegangkan bagi Sasuke itu hancur seketika Haruno Mebuki datang sambil memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. "Hey, jangan gagap seperti Hinata-san dong, kami kan hanya ingin mengobrol saja dengamu Sasuke-kun."

"KA-SAN ! Menjauh dari Sasuke-kun!" Sakura langsung berniat untuk mensanaro Ka-san nya sendiri, tetapi segera ia batalkan saat Mebuki meberikan tatapan tajamnya yang mengerikan.

Kemudian wajah sok angker itu berubah manis ketika melihat Sasuke "Uchiha ini tampan sekali ya, heran sekali dia bisa suka dengan putriku yang sangat berantakan ini." Nyonya dan Tuan Haruno itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Sakura hanya membuang mukanya yang sudah memerah karena kesal, dan Sasuke memasang wajah cengo nya.

"Begini Sasuke-kun, aku sangat-sangat-sangat ragu menyerahkan putri kami kepada mu."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tau Kizashi-san, aku hanyalah mantan missing-nin yang berbahaya yang telah mengkhianati desa ini."

"Tou-san! Sasuke-kun telah berubah! Dia tak seperti dulu lagi." Sakura ikut berbicara karena merasa kasihan saat Sasuke terlihat sedih.

"Ya, tetap saja itu sulit, lagi pula kenapa sih kau tidak menikah dengan Naruto saja?"

Sasuke memandang ayah dari wanita yang dicintainya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku memang tak sebaik Naruto, aku juga tidak sehebat Naruto. Tapi perlu kau tau bahwa aku benar-benar mencintai Haruno Sakura! Dan aku bukan lagi Sasuke yang dulu! Kumohon percayalah bahwa aku telah berubah."

"Kalau begitu buktikan!"

"Apa?"

"Buktikan dengan meminta maaf kepada seluruh penduduk Konoha, kemudian minta mereka tanda tangan sebagai bukti bahwa mereka telah memaafkanmu, turuti penduduk desa jika mereka menyuruhmu atau meminta tolong kepadamu untuk melakukan sesuatu."

"APA?!" Perkataan Kizashi sukses membuat Sakura dan Sasuke terkejut.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Yeaaaaaaaaaaay! Akhirnya chapter tiga berasil diupdate! Sepertinya saya akan mengubah genre menjadi Romance,Humor dan Adeventure! Oke guys saya munculkan si Kawai Sasori Danna ! nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya. Sasuke akan segera melakukan syarat dari Mabuki Haruno sedangkan Shikamaru masih aja gak berbuat apa-apa padahalkan waktu mereka tinggal satu hari! Saya akan menambah pairing disini, yaitu Gaara dan ? :D masih bingung menentukan pasangan untuk Gaara. Tentunya harus orang yang satu desa sama Gaara kan?

Di Fanfiction ini alurnya berbeda dengan manga aslinya, akan saya jelaskan sedikit disini. Ketika penyerangan oleh Pain, tidak hanya Naruto yang menjadi incarannya tetapi Bee juga. Maka mereka berdua saling membantu untuk mengalahkan Pain terus Bee berusaha membantu Naruto untuk bisa mengontrol cakra Kurama. Tapi ingat loh perang dunia ke-4 belum terjadi di sini!

Zona menjawab review :

ailla-ansory : **Aduh saya gak ahli di humor nih, Gak ada niat apa-apa kok, maklumlah kan bayi.**

Akichan : **hehe iya Yahiko gak bisa sama Naruto,soalnya Naruto harus mengutamakan Tobi, jadi Naruto mempercayakan Yahiko untuk diurus oleh pasangan sakura dan Sasuke aja.** **Tapi Naruto tetap mengurus Konan karena dia udah janji ke Nagato. Sedangkan Ino mengambil Deidara karena menurut dia rambut Ino dan Deidara itu hampir sewarna jadi biar orang2 nyangka kalau deidara benar2 anak Ino. Kalau Karin sih memang harus sama shikamaru kan gak ada yang lain lagi?**

alluka-chan : **Iya, tidak diubah. Mungkin saja, kamu ikuti aja fanfiction ini :)**

Luca Marvell : **Kenapa Sasori gak ada? Kamu baca aja chapter 3 ini :)**

Uzumaki21** : Perang dunia ke 4? Itu masih saya pikir-pikir lagi, tergantung keinginan para readers :)**

Uchiha Leo : **Gak kok, memang dari awal genre nya Romance-Family, nah dichapter ini baru deh saya rubah ke Romance-Humor-Adventure. Sebenernya saya rada pusing juga buat nentuin genre.**

Gumi Kagenuma : **Naruto emosian itu karena dia belum berhasil memusnahkan Yami dalam pikirannya *duh ceritanya ngaco banget ya?**

Akahasi ** : Iya setelah mereka semua menikah baru deh tingkah konyol para bayi penuh dosa bakal diperbanyak.**

Katou Ayumu : **Itu karena saya ingin ada bayi perempuan lain aja :D lihat dong chapter ini Sasori si Kawai muncul kok.**

**.'.Big Thanks.'.**

, hqhqhq , hinata-chan , Naminamifrid , Ndah D. Amay , Akichan , Haruka Senju , Guest , Tafis , Uzumaki 21 , alluka-chan , Luca Marvell , danar433 , uchiha leo , Monalisha Avrilyanti , Ahira07, Gumi Kagenuma , Akahasi D. Michi , Katou Ayumu


	4. Chapter 4

**My Kids Akatsuki**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance , Humor , and adventure**

**Pairing : Naruto-Hinata, Sasuke-Sakura, Shikamaru-Ino, Gaara-? And Akatsuki**

**Lanjut atau tidaknya cerita ini tergantung para readers, kalau readers malas me-review maka saya juga akan ikut malas untuk melanjutkannya. :)**

**.**

OoooOoooO**My Kids Akatsuki4**OoooOoooO

By lingbottomboy (R-kun/chan)

**.**

**Karekter dalam fanfifiction ini R-kun/chan pinjam dari Masashi Kishimoto-san, semi canon.**

**Chapter 3**

**Menikah (bagian 3 end)**

Namanya Nara Shikamru, ninja dari desa Konohagure yang selalu melontarkan kata "Mendokusai", hari ini pemuda jenius dengan IQ 200 itu sedang menatap kearah langit yang berhiaskan gumpalan awan-awan putih. Memang sangat sederhana, sesederhana impian Shikamaru. Dalam kehidupannya, Shikamaru hanya ingin hidup dengan sederhana, menjadi ninja biasa, menikah dengan gadis yang mencintai nya, ia tidak mengharapkan gadis yang cantik kok, kemudian ia ingin memiliki dua orang anak laki-laki dan perempuan, lalu saat tua ia akan pensiun setelah anaknya menjadi ninja kemudian ia ingin menghabiskan waktu tuanya bersama sang istri dan terakhir mati dalam kedamaian mendahului istri dan anaknya. Benar-benar impian yang sangat sederhana kan?

Huff .. Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Pemuda dari klan Nara itu terlihat sangat anti dengan hal-hal yang 'merepotkan'! seperti pagi inilah, pagi yang bagi dirinya adalah pagi yang paling merepotkan, sedari tadi ia hanya berdiam diri sembari mendongakkan kepala ke langit berwarna biru, biru ya? Seperti warna bola mata seseorang yang sedang dipikirkannya, seseorang yang telah membuat pemuda pemalas itu repot dengan hatinya sendiri, sebenarnya dia menyukai Ino tapi Shikamaru mengira bahwa Ino masih suka dengan Sasuke. Dari raut wajahnya dapat dikatakan kalau si pemuda sedang mengalami pergolakan batin atau biasa disebut dengan kata "GALAU".

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru mendengar suara tangisan keras dari bawah kamarnya, ia tahu suara tangis siapa itu, tapi ego nya menghalangi niat Shikamaru untuk turun dan menemui putri kecilnya, ia sedang sangat malas menghadapi tangisan Karin, tapi ego pemuda itu pun runtuh ketika tangisan Karin semakin keras saja.

**Flashback On**

"_Hei Karin-chan jangan berlari seperti itu" Shikamaru berjalan pelan dibelakang tubuh kecil Karin yang sedang berlari dengan sempoyongan, ia sedang berjaga-jaga barangkali saja balita itu akan jatuh atau masih lebih pantas dikatakan bayi ya? Karena usia yang masih terlihat belum 1 tahun tapi Karin sudah bisa berjalan meskipun seringkali jatuh dan bisa ditebakkan apa yang terjadi? Karin akan menangis dengan kencang, ya walau bagaimanapun yang namanya bayi tetaplah bayi. Otak jenius Shikamaru mulai berkerja keras memikirkan sesuatu, bagaimana mungkin sih Karin sudah bisa berjalan begitu? Apa diam-diam orang tua Shikamarulah yang mengajarkan Karin untuk berjalan? ah hal itu membuat Shikamaru agak kesal, bagaimanapun juga dirinya yang ditunjuk sebagai ayah dari anak itu, jadi dialah yang seharusnya mengajari Karin untuk berjalan, egois ya? Tapi itulah Shikamaru yang sekarang, entah sejak kapan Shikamaru mengakui posisinya sebagai seorang ayah, awalnya ia sangat benci ketika diharuskan menjaga Karin tapi lama-kelamaan dirinya mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran bocah itu. Setiap malam Shikamaru akan menemani Karin tidur,membelai surai merah nya dan menjaga anak itu dalam tidurnya._

"_Ooiiy Shikamaru!" Dua orang remaja laki-laki menghampiri pemuda berambut nanas itu dengan agak berlari._

"_Naruto? Sasuke? Ada keperluan apa kalian kemari?" Shikamaru memandang heran kearah dua pemuda dihadapannya._

"_engga ada apa-apa, kami cuma ingin memastikan sesuatu" Sasuke mengeluarkan suara dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa._

"_Sesuatu apa sih?"_

"_Apa kau sudah melamar ino?" Naruto berbicara sembari berjongkok untuk mencubit pelan pipi gembil Karin, Karin terlihat sangat senang ketika dihadapannya ada pemuda tampan berambut kuning tapi Karin lebih senang lagi saat menyadari kehadiran Uchiha Sasuke yang notabennya adalah pria yang sangat ia cintai ketika dirinya masih memiliki wujud normal. Aneh kan? Meskipun tubuh,mental serta ingatan Karin berubah tetapi hatinya terlihat masih sama, ia masih memancarkan kasih sayang yang berlebih kepada Uchiha Sasuke._

_Dengan overprotective nya Shikamaru langsung menerjang Naruto hingga pemuda Kyubi itu terjengkang dengan kedua kaki mengarah ke atas. Lalu Shikamaru langsung menggendong Karin dalam dekapannya._

"_Hei Naruto jangan mencubiti Karin, nanti pipinya jadi kendur terus enggak kencang lagi,bagaimana kalau wajah Karin jadi seperti nenek-nenek?"_

_Syuutt Naruto dan Sasuke langsung Sweatdrope._

"_BAKA! Mana mungkin!" Naruto berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya._

"_Hah jawab pertanyaan dari Dobe dong." Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dadanya._

_Untuk beberapa saat, Shikamaru hanya bisa diam._

"_Be-lum." Sebuah kata keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, sebuah kata yang sukses membuat Naruto dan Sasuke mangap-mangap tidak jelas._

"_UAPAA?!" Naruto melotot dan mencak-mencak gaje. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, ia terlihat kesal. Apa pria nanas itu tidak tau bagaimana pengorbanan Sasuke untuk bisa mendapatkan restu dari Kizashi?_

"_Memangnya kalian berdua sudah mendapatkan restu? Eh tunggu dulu dimana Itachi dan Tobi?"_

"_Sudah." Jawab keduanya serempak dan membuat Shikamaru mengerjab-ngerjab tak percaya._

"_Dan kedua bocah itu sedang bersama calon istri kami." Sasuke berkata sambil blushing._

_Eh? Apa Shikamaru tidak salah lihat? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi datar sekarang sedang blushing ketika mengatakan "Calon Istri"._

"_Ta-tapi bagaimana caranya? Syarat yang diajukan Kizashi kan sulit?" Shikamaru mendadak jadi tergagap seperti Hinata._

"_Didunia ninja ini ada yang namanya Bunshin, aku mempelajari jurus itu dari Dobe jadi syarat itu enggak sulit kok!" Ucap Sasuke sambil mendengus kesal karena masih tidak terima dengan sikap Shikamaru yang masih saja belum melamar Ino._

"_Apa yang terjadi saat bunshin-bunshin itu meminta maaf dan menemui satu per satu penduduk disini?"_

_Pemuda berambut seperti nanas itu terlihat begitu penasaran, tapi Sasuke malah menundukan kepalanya dan bertambah blushing kemudian terdengar gelak tawa dari pemuda berambut kuning yang masih terduduk di tanah._

"_Hahaha kau enggak lihat sih bagaimana reaksi mereka, ternyata seluruh penduduk sudah diberi tahu oleh Kizashi jadi hampir semua dari mereka memberikan syarat agar Sasuke bisa mendapatkan maaf dan tanda tangan." Naruto bercerita dengan bersemangat, tidak memperdulikan sahabatnya yang semakin menundukkan kepala._

"_Ada yang menyuruh Sasuke membetulkan antena TV sampai Sasuke tersetrum,dia langsung pergi menghilang dengan wajah yang cemong dan rambut yang mencuat disana-sini, lalu ada yang meminta dibuatkan makan siang, padahalkan Sasuke tidak bisa masak? Dan alhasil orang itu mati suri karena memakan masakan Sasuke, terus ada nenek-nenek yang minta dipijitin dadanya hahahaha padahalkan tuh Nenek enggak punya dada lagi, lalu-lalu ada paman yang minta sasuke untuk memandikan Kakek-kekek yang panuan."_

_Shikamaru yang selalu bersikap sok cool pun langsung terbahak-bahak, sampai-sampai airmatanya menggenang ingin keluar. Sedangkan Karin? Ia hanya memandang kebingungan melihat dua makhluk yang terus saja tertawa, bayi itu belum bisa mengerti apa-apa._

"_eh ada juga loh yang asik, hahaha janda-janda kesepian di Konoha minta di temenin sama Sasuke katanya buat bikin anak biar mereka gak kesepian lagi, ah bodoh banget. Dan si Teme langsung lari sambil teriak-teriak gaje sambil bilang "jangan perkosa saya" "jangan nodai saya" "Saya masih perawan" hahahah." _

_Sekarang Sasuke sedang berjongkok dengan lemas ditanah, habis sudahlah ke'keren'an seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ia mengerang frustasi jika mengingat kekonyolannya untuk mematuhi permintaan penduduk desa Konoha._

"_Kau tau dari mana sih Dobe?" Ucapnya lirih._

"_Aku kan mengikutimu yang asli secara diam-diam Teme." Sasuke kembali tertunduk lesu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah memerah seperti tomat, tetapi bukannya kasihan, kedua temannya itu malah semakin keras tertawa._

"_Huh! BAKA! Berhenti tertawa dong!"_

"_Are-aree, oyy Shikamaru kau harus segara melamar Ino!" Suasana yang tadinya di penuhi tawa sekarang menjadi hening._

"_aku enggak bisa."_

"_NANNI?!" Sasuke dan Naruto terlihat panik, mereka berdua ingat betul kata-kata Tsunade bahwa ini missi tingkat S+! kalau gagal bisa sangat bahaya bagi karir mereka sebagai Ninja._

"_Hn kenapa sih?" Sasuke mulai memasang pose sok kerennya lagi._

"_Entahlah, aku ragu."_

_Shikamaru kembali terdiam, sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke terus menunggu temannya untuk berbicara lagi._

"_Kurasa Ino tidak mencintai ku." _

"_Baka." Naruto tersenyum mengejek kearah Shikamaru._

"_EH?" Shikamaru terlihat kebingungan._

"_Kau itu kan ninja terpintar di Konoha, tapi untuk mengetahui perasaan seorang gadis saja kau enggak bisa."_

"_Huh! Kau kan juga sama dobe." Sasuke menyela dengan entengnya._

"_Diam dulu dong Teme, Hm Shikamaru kemarin siapa yang kau temui di taman Konoha?"_

"_Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, dan bayi yang katanya ditemukan oleh mereka." _

"_Hn bayi?" Sasuke memandang heran._

"_Ya, nanti saja aku jelaskan kepada kalian." Shikamaru menguap bosan._

"_Ohh pantas saja Ino menangis ya." Naruto memasang pose berpikir, ingin terlihat keren seperti sahabat berambut bebeknya._

"_Loh memang kenapa?" Shikamaru masih saja tidak peka._

"_Karena kau terlihat menyukai Temari."_

"_UAPAAAAAA?!" Sekarang giliran Shikamaru yang tampak kaget._

'_Menyukai Temari? Ah yang benar saja sih?' pikir pemuda yang saat itu sedang menggendong bayi perempuan yang memandanginya dengan pancaran kebingungan yang kental._

**Flashback Off**

Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, berharap bisa cepat turun untuk bertemu bayi lucu itu. Dalam otak jeniusnya terdapat berbagai pemikiran-pemikiran yang sangat ingin ia buktikan, apa benar Ino menangis karena menyangka kalau Shikamaru menyukai Temari?

'Uh dasar merepotkan, lebih baik langsung kulamar saja didepan inoichi-san.'

**.**

OoooOoooO**My Kids Akatsuki4**OoooOoooO

By lingbottomboy (R-kun/chan)

**.**

Poff sebuah gumpalan asap putih muncul dihadapan Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang bermain dengan anak mereka. "Hallo minna!" seorang lelaki berambut perak yang sedang menggendong bayi perempuan. Naruto dan Hinata langsung terkejut serta memandang horor kearah senseinya.

"Ka-kashi s-sensei? Sedang apa kau disini?" Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan sosok bayi di belakang punggungnya dari pandangan mata Kakashi.

"Tadi aku tersesat dijalan kehidupan, lalu aku muncul disini." Kakashi berbicara dengan enteng sambil tetap focus pada novel mesum dalam genggamannya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau baca yang begituan didepan anakmu." Naruto mendengus kesal melihat kebiasaan Kakashi yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Sepertinya seru kalau kita mengadu ke Shizune-san." Hinata tersenyum jahil.

"Hah baiklah aku tidak baca lagi, jadi jangan ceritakan kepada istriku dong." Kakashi segera menyimpan buku 'terkutuk' itu kedalam kantung celananya.

"Maaf saja kami tidak janji sensei."

"Eh jangan begitu murid-muridku yang manis, tolong lindungilah sensei kalian ini dari amukan macan." Kakashi menatap penuh harap kearah Hinata dan Naruto.

"Baiklah." Hinata berkata dengan masih tersenyum jahil.

Kemudian Kakashi melirik sekilas kearah Naruto dan tersenyum hangat dibalik masker yang tidak pernah absen dari mukanya. "Kalian tak perlu menyembunyikan bayi itu dariku."

"Ba-bagaimana Sensei bisa tau?" Naruto agak tergagap dan merasa tidak aman.

"Aku tau dari Tsunade-sama, ternyata benar mereka seumuran dengan **RIN**" Kakashi sengaja menekankan suara saat mengucapkan nama RIN, ya Rin adalah putri pertama dari pasangan Kakashi dan Sizhune. Ia sangat ingin melihat reaksi dari bayi laki-laki itu.

Dan benar saja setelah mendengar nama **Rin** langsung membuat Tobi memberontak di balik punggung Naruto, bayi laki-laki berambut hitam itu pun bisa lepas, kemudian tampak terdiam ketika melihat sosok pria dewasa yang sedang menggendong bayi perempuan.

"Lin..Lin..Lin" Ucapnya dengan nada cadel sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Rin.

"EH?" Hinata tampak terkejut, dan Naruto kelihatan memasang pose depresi nya Hokage pertama.

"Kuso! Oy Tobi masa nama pertama yang bisa diucapkan mu malah Rin?" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut hitam milik Tobi, Tobi yang merasa kesal saat ada yang mengacak-acak rambut nya langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan mengarahkan ke mulutnya yang sudah terbuka lebar.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Naruto langsung menarik tangannya yang hampir saja masuk ke mulut buaya, eh maksudnya mulut Tobi.

Kakashi berjonngkok didepan Tobi dan mendudukan Rin disamping Tobi. Tobi yang melihat bayi bernama Rin berada di sampingnya langsung bertepuk-tepuk tangan gak jelas. Sedangkan Rin dan Konan hanya memandang bingung kearah Tobi. Rin menepuk pipi Tobi dan mencubitnya pelan sembari tertawa, dan Tobi pun ikut tertawa.

Hinata dan Naruto melongo berjamaah. Selama ini Tobi akan langsung menangis menjerit-jerit jika ada yang mencubit pipi gembilnya yang menggemaskan. Tapi kenapa ketika dicubit oleh Rin dia malah tertawa-tawa?

"Tidak usah heran begitu, dan asal kalian tau saja , namanya bukan Tobi."

"Apa? Ta-tapi Sensei kami mendengar sendiri saat Nagato memanggil nama Tobi." Hinata berkata sambil tetap menatap horor ke arah bayi-bayi itu, sekarang Rin sedang mengacak-acak rambut halus milik Tobi, dan Konan sedang mengelus-elus pipi mulus Tobi, kalau saja mereka bukan bayi, pasti adegan itu bisa dikategorikan HAREM, -_- seorang laki-laki yang di belai-belai oleh dua orang wanita cantik berambut biru tua dan hitam. Hinata segera sadar dari khayalan tingkat tinggi nya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Namanya Uchiha Obito." Kakashi berkata dengan mata yang seakan sedang menerawang mengingat masa lalunya.

"Ja-jadi dia seorang uchiha? Tapi kenapa matanya itu?" Naruto syok berat saat tau Tobi berasal dari klan terkutuk yang telah dibunuh oleh Uchiha Itachi.

"Mata sharingan Obito baru muncul ketika dia berumur 14 tahun." Kakashi mencoba mengarahkan tangannya untuk bisa mengelus kepala Tobi, tetapi Tobi langsung menatap tajam kearah Kakashi dengan mata nya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Kuso, seperti nya dia tidak menyukaiku." Kakashi mengerang frustasi.

Naruto dan Hinata menepuk bahu Senseinya, "Dia juga begitu kalau kami ingin menyentuh kepalanya, tapi kenapa ya dia tidak marah saat Rin dan Konan yang menyentuhnya?".

"Sebenarnya nama putriku itu sama dengan nama gadis yang disukai Obito. Dulu aku, Rin dan Obito satu tim! Guru kami adalah ayahmu Minato-sensei, aku sengaja memberi nama putri ku RIN, karena aku sangat merasa bersalah kepada mereka." Kakashi diam sebentar "Aku telah membunuh Rin." Ucapnya lagi dengan nada sedih.

Naruto dan Hinata tampak terkejut, "Ke-kenapa?" Ucap mereka serempak.

"Semua berawal dari sebuah kejadian saat Rin diculik, awalnya aku lebih mementingkan misi tapi obito langsung pergi untuk mencari Rin, pada akhirnya aku mengikuti Obito, Rin berhasil kami selamatkan! Tetapi Obito tertimpa batu sehingga setengah tubuhnya hancur, mata ini adalah pemberian Obito sebagai hadiah karena hari itu aku telah menjadi Jounin. Kupikir Obito telah meninggal, tapi ternyata dia selamat dan dirawat oleh Uchiha Madara! Beberapa bulan kemudian aku diberi misi bersama Rin, lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menjaga Rin, ia kembali diculik oleh ninja Negara lain yang ingin menjadikan Rin sebagai wadah bijuu! Mereka ingin monster itu keluar saat Rin berada di Konoha sehingga si monster bisa menghancurkan Konohagure, Rin yang mengetahui hal itu memintaku untuk segera membunuhnya! Tentu saja aku menolak! Dan saat aku hendak menyerang musuh dengan chidori tanpa kuduga Rin mendorong musuh dan chidori ku… " Kakashi memejamkan menahan aliran air yang hendak menyelinap keluar dari kelopak matanya. "menembus dada kiri rekan setim ku itu." Ia membuka mata perlahan sehingga menampakkan mata yang tergenang air.

"Kau tidak membunuhnya Sensei, kurasa ia ingin mati ditangamu karena dia tidak ingin monster dalam dirinya menghancurkan desa." Naruto kembali menepuk bahu Senseinya.

"Ya, tapi tetap saja aku merasa gagal menjaga Rin, Naruto lebih baik anak itu memakai nama aslinya saja."

"Me-mang kenapa sensei?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Menjadi diri sendiri itu jauh lebih baik dari pada harus menjadi orang lain, kalian mengertikan apa yang aku katakan?"

"Haii sensei." Keduanya serempak menganggug.

Kakashi sebenarnya ingin membawa Rin pulang tapi ia tidak tega ketika Obito menangis saat Rin diambil dari sisinya.

"Lin..Linn .. Linn.. Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Obito menangis dengan kencang sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Rin, Rin pun menepuk-nepuk pipi Obito lagi sembari tersenyum khas bayi yang tak berdosa, seakan ia ingin mengatakan "jangan menangis, nanti kita akan bermain bersama lagi." Ya kira-kira begitulah.

"Aduh maaf ya Obito, nanti besok aku akan membawa Rin lagi kemari." Entah mengerti atau tidak dengan kata-kata temannya itu tapi Obito langsung terdiam dan merangkak kearah Naruto, bayi menggemaskan itu menarik-narik rambut Naruto dan menunjuk-nunjuk Rin.

"I-itaii, aduh Obito! Berhenti menjambak rambutku, baiklah jagoan." Pemuda Kyubi itu mengangkat Obito dan mendekatkannya kearah Rin.

"Lin, tahtaaah." Obito melambai-lambaikan kedua tangan mungilnya, Rin hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Sepertinya yang dia maksud itu "DADAHHH" hn kau harus lebih sering mengajarinya ya Naruto dan Hinata."

"Haii sensei." Ucap keduanya serempak.

"Oh ya besok, kalian akan menikah di Kuil kan, kenapa tidak ada persiapan apapun?" Naruto dan Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Semuanya sudah diatur oleh Hyuuga." Naruto sedikit merasa tidak berguna, hari pernikahannya dengan Hinata diatur oleh keluarga Hinata sepenuhnya.

"Hah baiklah, sampai jumpa minna, sampai jumpa ninja cengeng." Pofff Kakashi bersama Rin menghilang meninggalkan Obito yang tertegun ketika mendengar Kakashi memanggilnya NINJA CENGENG.

**.**

OoooOoooO**My Kids Akatsuki4**OoooOoooO

By lingbottomboy (R-kun/chan)

**.**

"Unnnnnnnn, unnnnnnnn un." Seorang bayi laki-laki yang sekilas terlihat seperti perempuan sedang bermain di belakang rumahnya dengan tanah liat yang ia remas-remas, bayi itu terlihat sangat senang.

"Ya ampun Dei-chan!" Ino menghampiri Deidara dengan berkacak pinggang. Deidara agak tersentak kaget mendengar suara Ka-chan nya yang menggelegar itu. Tapi ia hanya nyengir saja.

"Unnn,Unn unn." Deidara menyodorkan tanah liat kepada Ino.

Ino hanya memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan "Untukku?"

"Unn." Deidara menganggug dengan semangat.

"terimakasih Dei-chan, tapi lain kali jangan bermain sendirian disini lagi ya, tuh bajumu jadi kotor lagi, kita kan harus segera berangkat ke Kuil." Tenggorokan Ino agak sakit saat mengatakan kata 'KUIL'. Ya hari ini adalah hari pernikahan dirinya dan Shikamaru, semalam Shikamaru beserta ayahnya telah datang kerumah Ino untuk melamar ino. Karena waktu yang sudah sangat menipis maka Ino langsung meng iyakan saja lamaran itu, sejujurnya Ino agak ragu dengan keputusannya ini, tapi ia tidak tega jika Deidara harus tumbuh tanpa perhatian seorang ayah.

"Hei Dei-chan, cobalah mengucapkan kata-kata lain" Ino tersenyum lembut dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Deidara.

"Uh kurasa kau harus mandi lagi ya anak manis." Deidara hanya terkikik geli ketika Ino mencium pipi nya.

**.**

OoooOoooO**My Kids Akatsuki4**OoooOoooO

By lingbottomboy (R-kun/chan)

**.**

Siang ini telah berkumpul beberapa orang di sebuah Kuil sederhana yang keberadaanya sedikit jauh dari pusat kota. Satu persatu dari pasangan itu di haruskan untuk maju dan menghadap seorang pendeta tua yang akan menikahkan mereka.

Deg..Deg..Deg Kedelapan remaja berusia 16 tahun itu tampak sangat gugup, jantung mereka berdetak dengan kencang dan keringat yang terus saja meluncur di pelipis mereka.

'Gyaaah aku benar-benar gugup, hari ini aku akan menjadi seorang Uchiha.' Sakura, gadis cantik berambut gulali tengah sibuk menekan rasa gugupnya. Disampingnya tampak seorang pria tampan yang tak kalah gugup. Kemudian ada pasangan Naruto-Hinata yang sama-sama merona merah lalu ada Shikamaru-Ino yang berusaha memasang wajah datar dan terakhir ada pasangan yang tak terduga kita yaitu sang Kazekage bersama seorang perempuan cantik berumur 15 tahun bernama Matsuri, ternyata Garaa pun mengikuti jejak keenam rekannya untuk menikah, ya dia tidak punya pilihan lain karena Sasori sudah sangat lengket dengannya, ia juga ingin Sasori merasa bahwa Garaa benar-benar ayah kandungnya jadi Garaa menikahi Matsuri tapi sesungguhnya Garaa dan Matsuri itu juga saling mencintai kok, hanya saja keduanya masih belum mengungkapkan perasaan mereka.

Semua orang yang hadir di Kuil itu ada yang tersenyum,tertawa,menangis haru dan ada yang biasa-biasa saja ketika semua pasangan itu telah melaksanakan janji suci dihadapan Kami-sama. Kemudian mereka mulai berdoa.

Sasuke : 'Semoga keluarga kami bahagia.'

Sakura : 'Aku berharap ini bukanlah mimpi, semoga perasaan Sasuke itu bukan sandiwara dan semoga kami bahagia.'

Ino : 'Aku tidak tau harus senang atau pun sedih, aku benar-benar tidak tau harus bagaimana, tapi Kami-sama aku berharap Shikamaru bisa menjadi suami yang baik dan semoga saja perlahan-lahan ia bisa mencintaiku.'

Shikamaru : 'Ini benar-benar merepotkan tapi sebenarnya aku sedikit lega, sekarang aku hanya harus memastikan perasaan Ino yang sebenarnya, semoga saja keluarga kami bisa hidup damai dan terhindar dari kerepotan'

Naruto : 'Sekarang Hinata sudah resmi menjadi istriku, aku memang bahagia tapi dada ini terasa perih ketika melihat Sakura bersama Teme, tapi aku sadar kebahagian ku dan Sakura ada di Hinata dan Sasuke maka aku ikhlas dengan semua itu, aku hanya berharap semoga perasaanku untuk Sakura bisa hilang dan ijinkan aku untuk mencintai Hinata dengan seluruh hatiku lalu semoga saja keluarga kami bahagia dan mungkin nanti tolong berikan kami keturunan yang berhati baik.'

Hinata : 'Mungkin selama ini aku terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi sebenarnya aku sedikit ragu dengan pernikahan ini, karena dari pandangan mata Naruto-kun aku tau bahwa dia masih suka Sakura-san. Aku mencoba bersikap egois dan tidak memperdulikan kenyataan itu. Kami-sama aku berharap dia bisa mencintai ku meskipun itu sulit dan aku berharap keluarga kami bisa terus bahagia.'

Garaa : 'Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berdoa kepadamu Kami-sama, aku hanya berharap agar anak-anakku kelak tidak merasakan rasa sakit yang sama seperti ku saat kecil, aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak-anakku, untuk Sasori juga! Semoga ia tumbuh menjadi pemuda periang seperti Naruto, lalu meskipun Matsuri tidak menyukaiku tapi aku berharap untuk bisa membuatnya bahagia bersamaku.'

Matsuri : 'Apakah ini mimpi? Atau ini adalah khayalan? Hari ini aku bisa menikah dengan Garaa-sensei, kuakui aku sangat senang, meskipun aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Garaa-sensei tapi aku akan berusaha membuat Garaa-sensei mencintaiku meskipun hanya sedikit saja, dan terakhir Kami-sama tolong jauhkan kemalangan dalam keluarga kecil kami.'

Keempat pasangan itu berdoa kepada Kami-sama, berharap hal-hal yang sederhana untuk diri sendiri dan untuk orang-orang yang mereka kasihi. Mungkin benar cinta tidak perlu diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, seperti Garaa dengan Matsuri lalu Shikamaru dengan Ino yang saling mencintai meskipun tidak ada kata-kata cinta yang terlontar dari bibir mereka. Mereka ber delapan telah siap menghadapi hari-hari bersama, berbagi rumah yang sama, kamar tidur serta ranjang yang sama, kamar mandi yang sama dan mereka juga telah siap untuk menghadapi serta menyelesaikan sebuah masalah bersama-sama. Meskipun usia mereka masih sangat muda tapi mereka semua akan berusaha bersikap dewasa untuk bisa membimbing bayi-bayi itu kejalan Kami-sama yang benar.

**.**

OoooOoooO**My Kids Akatsuki4**OoooOoooO

By lingbottomboy (R-kun/chan)

**.**

**-2 tahun kemudian-**

Seorang pria berusia 18 tahun tampak sedang berdiri memandangi desa kelahirannya dari atas patung Yondaime-Hokage. Disamping kanan dan kirinya ada dua balita berlainan jenis yang memiliki warna rambut biru tua dan hitam.

"uhhh.." Balita laki-laki itu sedikit merengek saat angin kencang berhembus kearahnya.

"Tou-chan, apa cih gunanya Hokage?" Konan bocah cerdas berusia 3 tahun itu menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Huh." Obito mendengus geli.

"Tentu sajah untuk jaga desa, iya kan Tou-chan?" Naruto mengelus kepala Obito dengan lembut.

"Ya kau benar Obito tapi bukan hanya itu saja tugas seorang Hokage." Pemuda yang telah tumbuh dewasa itu terduduk sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Lalu apa lagih tugasnya Touchan?" Konan semakin penasaran.

"Banyak sih, sebelumnya aku akan menjelaskan tentang Hokage dulu." Konan dan Obito terlihat duduk dengan tenang dan menyimak ucapan ayahnya. Hal yang sangat jarang bagi Obito, mengingat bahwa anak itu sangat persis seperti Naruto saat kecil dulu, Obito anak yang sulit diatur, hyperactive, nakal, setia kawan, baik hati dan suka malas jika harus mendengarkan omongan orang lain.

"Umumnya para Hokage adalah ninja yang terkuat didesa ini, sampai saat ini telah ada empat shinobi dan satu kunoichi yang telah menyandang gelar Hokage biasanya Hokage yang ingin pensiun akan segera mencari calon pengganti."

"Ya spelti Ba-chan yang ingin Tou-chan jadi Hokage ya?" Obito menatap penuh kebanggan kearah Naruto.

"Huh Obito, kamu diem dulu deh, clewet dasal." Konan mencubit lengan Obito, membuat balita laki-laki itu meringis kesakitan.

"I-itaii cakit taukk."

"hei sudah jangan bertengkar." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia heran juga dengan tingkah kedua anaknya yang sering bertengkar tetapi pada akhirnya Konanlah yang selalu menang, Naruto merasa Konan akan tumbuh seperti Sakura, membayangkannya saja sudah bisa membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Iya, Tou-chan memang di tunjuk untuk menggantikan Ba-chan, tapi itu harus disetujui dulu oleh para Tetua desa kita, lalu jika sudah disetujui maka kita akan pindah ke Hokage residence kemudian wajah Tou-chan akan diukir di sini seperti Hokage terdahulu, Para Hokage akan membawa gelar mereka selama hidupnya bahkan sampai pensiun dan mati. Hokage memang tugas utamanya adalah harus bisa menjaga dan membuat makmur desa ini, dia juga harus memberikan misi-misi kepada para ninja, mengecek berbagai dokumen dan menjaga hubungan dengan Negara lain."

"Wah, hebat." Obito berkata dengan muka berbinar.

"Jadi hanya catu Kunoichi yang bica jadi Hokage?" Konan terlihat murung.

"Eh tidak kok, kalau Konan-chan ingin berusaha mungkin saja Konan-chan bisa jadi Hokage seperti Ba-chan."

"Benalkah Touchan?"

"Hn." Naruto menganggug sembari memamerkan senyuman rubahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak ingin jadi Hokage." Konan meloncat riang.

"Eh! Kupikil kamu mau jadi Hokage?" Obito memandang heran saudara perempuannya.

"hihihi aku engga mau jadi Hokage, aku ingin ngelindungin desa ini tapi engga dengan jadi Hokage ah."

"KALAU BEGITUH BIAL AKU SAJAH YANG JADI HOKAGE! YOSH AKU AKAN JADI HOKAGE DAN WAJAHKU AKAN DIPAHAT DICINI DENGAN KACA MATA KEBANGGAANKU INI KEMUDIAN MATAKU HALUS KELIHATAN DENGAN JELAS." Obito berbicara dengan semangat 45. Naruto yang melihat semangat Obito hanya bisa tersenyum.

Konan memasang wajah datarnya "Belalti nanti matamu akan dipahat diatas kaca mata mu dong, jadi mata yang melindungi kacamata bukan kacamata yang melindungi mata atau mata dan kacamata saling melindungi? eh aku ngomong apa cih."

Naruto dan Obito langsung sweatdrope.

"Sudah berdebatnya nanti saja dilanjut di rumah, hari sudah sore. Kachan kalian pasti sudah cemas menunggu dirumah." Naruto berdiri dan mengangkat Konan dalam gendongannya disebelah kanan kemudian disusul Obito yang ia gendong sebelah kiri.

"Tou-chan?" Obito berbicara takut-takut kepada Tou-channya.

"Ya?" Naruto tetap berjalan pulang dan menolehkan wajahnya kearah Obito.

"Becok, Tou-chan enggak ada misi?"

"enggak memang kenapa?" Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya, tidak biasanya Obito menanyakan tentang misi.

"Tou-chan mau enggak ajalin Obito lempal shuliken baleng Yahiko?" Obito menundukkan kepalanya, ia sangat takut jika ayahnya marah, dulu Obito pernah memegang sebuah shuriken dan melemparkan benda yang ia anggap mainan kearah Konan, untung saja Naruto langsung melesat kencang untuk menangkap shuriken itu tepat didepan wajah Konan yang tampak tenang-tenang saja. Setelah itu Obito dimarahi oleh Naruto. Pada saat itu Kachannya sedang tidak ada dirumah sehingga tidak ada yang menenangkan Tou-channya.

"Oke, besok kita belajar lempar Shuriken. Yahiko tidak belajar dengan Tou-channya?"

Obito terlihat sangat senang "Enggak, kata Yahiko Touchannya gak acik diajak belajal." Naruto tertawa pelan, tentu saja Yahiko tidak akan betah dengan ayahnya itu, Sasuke adalah pria yang dingin dan disiplin sedangkan Yahiko meiliki sifat yang hampir sama dengan Obito tapi Yahiko lebih pintar dan bisa menjaga kelakuannya. Yahiko memang lebih suka dekat dengan Naruto, Naruto tidak merasa keberatan dengan hal itu tapi Sasuke terlihat sedih karena anaknya lebih dekat dengan sahabatnya.

"Konan-chan mau ikut belajal?" Obito menatap penuh harap kearah saudara perempuannya.

"Engga mau." Konan menolak dengan nada datarnya.

"Wah ikut ajah Konan-chan." Obito merengek sembari menarik-narik baju Konan.

"Bilang sajah kamu pengin aku ajak Rin kan?" Konan mendengus kesal.

"hehe ketauan ya."

Naruto dan Konan bersweatdrope berjamaah.

"Jadi Konan-chan mau ikut?"

"enggak."

"Eh kok gitu cih? ikut dong terus ajak Lin"

"Enggak mau."

"Pokoknya halus ikut."

"Enggak! Aku bica belajal sama Ka-chan dilumah." Konan tetep tidak mau karena ada Yahiko.

"Halus!"

"Enggak."

Perdebatan dua bocah itu terus saja berlanjut sampai dirumah, sedangkan Tou-chan mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Sulit memang karena Obito dan Konan sama-sama keras kepala tapi meskipun begitu Konan terlihat bisa lebih bersikap dewasa dari pada saudaranya.

Tanpa ketiganya sadari ada sosok misterius yang muncul dari dalam pohon, sosok dengan wajah berwarna putih dan hitam itu menyeringai licik.

"Hn tunggu saja Konoha, akan ku buat Akatsuki kembali berjaya." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, sosok yang dikenal sebagai Zetsu langsung menghilang.

**.**

OoooOoooO**My Kids Akatsuki4**OoooOoooO

By lingbottomboy (R-kun/chan)

**.**

**TBC…**

**.**

OoooOoooO**My Kids Akatsuki4**OoooOoooO

By lingbottomboy (R-kun/chan)

**.**

Yosh! Akhirnya chapter ini sudah di update, ayo readers jangan malas review ya -_- jangan jadi silent readers dong :D maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu gaje. Dan sesuai saran para readers, pasangan nya Gaara adalah Matsuri-chan.

**Zona membalas pertanyaan :**

kitsune1605 : Iya yang akan dengan Garaa adalah Matsuri :) .

TigaSetangkai : Tapi menurut saya ini masih hambar :D humornya tipis bgt.

Luca Marvell : Gomen, :D saya salah tulis lagi *jadi malu. ckck ternyata Luca-san membaca dengan teliti haha. Thanks atas sarannya.

alluka-chan : Iya yang diurus oleh Garaa x Matsuri adalah Sasori :D.

Ndah D. Amay : Tentu saja Ino, karena Shikamaru gak suka sama Temari. Enggak semua anggota dijadikan bayi kok. Hanya Deidara,Sasori,Tobi(Obito),Konan,Yahiko,dan Itachi. :)

Akichan : Iya masalah pernikahan sudah selesei dichapter ini kok, tenang saja mulai dari sekarang tingkah akatsuki akan diperbanyak. :) Sasori bersahabat dengan Dei-chan? Lihat nanti saja :D

hana37 : Iyah :)

Monalisha Avrilyanti : Itu karena dalam hati Sasori masih mencintai tanah kelahirannya jadi Nagato ingin dia diasuh oleh pihak suna sendiri, iya tapi mungkin saya gak terlalu pandai dalam humor.

Gumi Kagenuma : Neji dan Tenten tidak ikut dalam mengasuh bayi, :) tapi mungkin mereka akan punya anak sendiri.

chrizzle : Wah arigatou atas sarannya chrizzle-san, iya saya akan berusaha buat tetap santai lagi. Chapter ini udah lumayan kan? :D *puppyeyes. Saya harap chrizzle-san juga semangat untuk menulis ceritanya.

wiim are : Iya ada :) ya mungkin anaknya Naruhina itu laki-laki.

*Gomen gak bisa balas semuanya :)

**Big Thanks :**

mantafcb92, kitsune1605, TigaSetangkai , dsakura2 , Luca Marvell, alluka-chan, Ndah D. Amay, Akichan, hana37 , Guest, ailla-ansory, Gumi Kagenuma, , Monalisha Avrilyanti, chrizzle, Akahasi D. Michi, Naminamifrid, , wiim are , Ahira07 ,


	5. Chapter 5

**My Kids Akatsuki**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance , and Humor**

**Pairing : Naruto-Hinata, Sasuke-Sakura, Shikamaru-Ino, And Akatsuki**

**Lanjut atau tidaknya cerita ini tergantung para readers, kalau readers malas me-review maka saya juga akan ikut malas untuk melanjutkannya. :)**

**.**

OoooOoooO**My Kids Akatsuki5**OoooOoooO

By lingbottomboy (R-kun/chan)

**.**

**Karekter dalam fanfifiction ini R-kun/chan pinjam dari Masashi Kishimoto-san, semi canon.**

.

Chapter 5

Disebuah rumah sederhana bergaya tradisional Jepang tampak sebuah keluarga kecil sedang duduk bersama untuk sarapan, mereka makan dalam diam itu adalah sesuatu hal yang sangat dibenci oleh anak bungsu dalam keluarga uchiha. Uchiha Yahiko mengunyah makanannya dengan cepat sesekali ia melirik kearah Ka-sannya yang sedang menyuapinya dengan telaten, sunggu Yahiko tidak pernah bosan jika harus bersama ibunya. Karena Uchiha Sakura adalah sosok wanita yang hangat dan cukup berisik juga sepertinya tidak seperti Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi yang selalu mengeluarkan kata "HN", ia merasa kurang nyaman saat berada disekitar saudara dan Tousannya sendiri.

Disamping itu Yahiko kadang juga merasa bahwa Sasuke hanya menyayangi kakaknya saja. Meski baru berumur 3 tahun tetapi perasaan Yahiko cukup peka untuk mengerti keadaan disekitarnya, ia tahu kalau dirinya hanya bocah kecil yang tidak bisa makan sendiri, ia belum bisa membaca dan menulis seperti Itachi, ia tidak memiliki rambut dan mata hitam seperti itachi dan Yahiko juga tidak memiliki kecerdasan seperti Itachi.

"Akhu sudah selecai." Bocah laki-laki itu berusaha turun sendiri dari kursinya, tetapi memang sulit ya? Dengan tubuh sekecil ini Yahiko merasa ada yang aneh, seperti ada hal yang ganjil dan selalu membuatnya resah.

Sasuke yang melihat anak bungsunya kesulitan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengangkat Yahiko tinggi-tinggi.

"Tulun kan aku Otou-chan!" Yahiko berteriak dengan suara yang menggemaskan.

"Hn."

"Hn Hn Hnnnnnnn? Cudah hn tapi enggak ditulunkan!"

"Hn." Sekarang giliran Itachi kecil yang bersuara.

"Apa cih nii-chan?"

"Hn." Jawaban dari kakaknya membuat bocah berambut oranye itu mulai kesal.

"TULUNKAN!"

Bocah itu menggembungkan pipi chubby nya dan terus merengek kepada ayahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan, bukankah anak kecil akan sangat senang jika diangkat tinggi-tinggi seperti ini? Hufft dengan wajah datar dan kata Hn seperti itu tidak akan membuat Yahiko berteriak-teriak kegirangan kan?!

Sakura terkikik geli melihat tingkah ketiga pangerannya.

"Are are Yahi-chan jangan ngambek begitu." Ia merebut paksa Yahiko dari tangan suaminya, Sasuke tampak tidak suka karena Sakura menghentikan kegiatan "bermainnya" dengan Yahiko.

Setelah lepas dan diturunkan kebawah, Yahiko langsung berlari hendak keluar rumah.

"Mau kemana?"

"Bukhan ulusan Otou-chan!"

"Jawaban macam apa itu." Sasuke masih berkata dengan tenang.

"Yahi-chan enggak boleh begitu sama Otou-chan, Otou-chan hanya ingin tau kan?" Sakura mengelus lembut rambut Yahiko yang nampak berantakan. "Yahi-chan mau kemana?" mendengar pertanyaan Ibunya membuat Yahiko luluh.

"Mau belajal lempal suliken baleng Paman Naru." Yahiko sengaja berkata dengan cukup kencang agar dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus dengan dobe? Belajarnya sama Oto-chan saja."

"Engga mau!" Sasuke sebenarnya tidak marah kalau Yahiko terkesan lebih dekat dengan sahabat nya itu tetapi sebagai seorang ayah ia merasa tersisihkan dari hati Yahiko *apa2 an tuh.

Itachi melangkah dengan tenang kearah Yahiko.

"Aku ikut." Yahiko melototi kakaknya yang dengan seenak udelnya ingin ikut, ia segera menggeleng dengan kencang sampai terasa puyeng. Tangan mungil Itachi segera memegang kepala adiknya membuat Yahiko tidak bisa menggelengkan kepala, bocah itu berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga untuk bisa menggerakkan kepala tapi sia-sia saja karena Itachi memegang kepala bocah itu dengan kuat.

"Uh! Lepaskan!"

"Hn." Itachi merasa kalau ia melepaskan tangannya, Yahiko akan menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Aku mahu ikut ototou."

"Engga."

"Kau enggak menggeleng jadhi aku boleh ikhut!" Dengan cepat Itachi membuat Yahiko menganggukan kepala.

"Tuh kan Yahiko ngangguk?" -_- Mata Itachi berbinar-binar seperti bintang dilangit.

"Baka itu sih kalena nii-chan yang menggerakkan kepalaku."

"Hn."

Ah rasa-rasanya Yahiko ingin sekali melemparkan tai kucing ke wajah datar Itachi yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Otou-chan juga ingin ikut!" Sasuke tersenyum sangat amat tipis. Sebenarnya hari ini ia harus pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan misi yang baru saja ia selesaikan, semenjak jadi ketua Anbu beberapa bulan yang lalu membuat Sasuke kesusahan untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya.

"Eh? Bukankah Sasuke-kun harus ke kantor Hokage?" Sasuke masih tersenyum tipis saat mendengar pertanyaan dari istri tercintanya.

"Pergi ke kantor Hokagenya bisa nanti." Sakura sedikit melongo, tidak biasanya Sasuke melalaikan tugas.

"nah ayo!" Sasuke segera menggandeng tangan-tangan mungil Itachi dan Yahiko, yang digandeng pun hanya bisa diam.

'Ini benelan Touchan? Jangan-jangan bukhan! Apa jangan-jangan Tou-chan mati pas misi kemalen! Telus ini tuh Cuma musuh yang menyamar doing?" Batin Yahiko.

'Hn sepelti bukan tou-chan saja. Dasal aneh!' Batin Itachi.

'Aku tau apa yang kalian berdua pikirkan! Aku beneran Tou-chan mu woy!'

'Gyaah kok bisa tau, kan ngomongnya dalam ati.' Batin Yahiko dan Itachi serempak.

'RAHASIA ILAHI!'

Semuanya Sweatdroap.

**.**

OoooOoooO**My Kids Akatsuki5**OoooOoooO

By lingbottomboy (R-kun/chan)

**.**

"Huaaaaaaam." Obito menguap dengan lebarnya.

"Dali tadi menguap telus? Enggak takut ya?" Yahiko berjalan dengan santai disamping Obito, dibelakang mereka ada Naruto,Itachii dan Sasuke. Setelah Itachi yang memaksa untuk ikut sekarang Ayahnya pun ingin ikut. Yahiko tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran Duo Hn itu.

"Eh takhut kalena apa Yahi-chan?" Muncul perepatan di didahi uchiha muda disampingnya.

"Belenti memanggil ku dengan itu!"

"Kamu cocok dipanggil Yahi-chan, atau mahu dipanggil baka-chan?" Dari arah belakang tampak Itachi yang lagi-lagi ikut nimbrung dalam urusan Yahiko, mungkin Yahiko tidak menyadarinya bahwa sang kakak sedang berusaha untuk lebih dekat dengan dirinya.

"Diam kamu keliput-chan."

"Si-siapa yang keliput?" Itachi sudah bersiap-siap menyemburkan api abadi clan Uchiha.

"Tentu saja kamu!" Yahiko menunjuk-nunjuk dua garis yang ada dimuka kakaknya.

"Bwahahahaha, eh Yahiko ada-ada saja,masa anak seusia Itachi bisa punya keriput?" Naruto yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak langsung menerima sikutan maut dari Sasuke.

"I-itai! Teme sakit tau!"

"Hn." Uhh Naruto,Yahiko dan Obito sangat amat benci kalau sudah mendengar kata pamungkas dari duo Hn.

"Kalau enggak percaya cobha sajah paman nalu lihat cendiri."

Naruto yang penasaran segera berjongkok didepan tubuh mungil Itachi, di wajah tampan dan mengenaskan eh maksudnya menggemaskan itu ada dua garis patah-patah,meliuk-liuk,zig-zag dll *oyy itu muka atau apa sih?! Ck yang benar itu ada dua garis tipis disamping kanan kiri hidung mancung milik Itachi.

"Bwahahaha ternyata benar! Heh Sasuke anakmu kok bisa ada keriputnya sih? Kamu kasih makan apa?"

DUAGHHHH!

Dengan manisnya tubuh calon Hokage kita melayang diudara akibat ditendang oleh ketua Anbu Konoha.

"BAKA! JANGAN MENGATAKAN HAL YANG TIDAK ENAK DIDENGAR OLEH ITACHI! KALAU DIA JADI FRUSTASI AKIBAT KERIPUTNYA BAGAIMANA? LALU DIA BUNUH DIRI TERUS KALAU DIA MATI NANTI FANFICTION INI JADI KURANG SERU DONG!" Muka Sasuke sudah seperti sambal, merah dan panas. Orang yang dibentak bukannya minta maaf atau menyesal malah kembali tertawa dengan keras.

"Abisnya lucu sih! Masa dia punya keriput, dua loh duaaaaa!"

Swinggg Itachi meloncat dan berputar-putar seperti gangsing kemudian mengangkat kaki kecilnya yang mungil keatas dan DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH. Ia menendang Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga yang dimilikinya,meskipun masih kecil tapi kekuatan sebagai ninjanya tetap tersisa sehingga bisa memunculkan bekas pukulan di muka Naruto yang kata Hinata sih ganteng sekali.

"Hn dasal belicik." Katanya tenang kemudian kembali melangkah pergi.

Yahiko dan Obito menatap takjub kearah Itachi.

"Kakakmu hebat sekali yah." Obito berbisik dan menghembuskan nafas nya ketelinga Yahiko.

"hebat sih hebat tapi gak usah pake tiup-tiup segala!"

"gomen hehe, kila-kila kita bisa gak yah mukul kayak Itachi, eh gimana kalau kita minta diajalin sama dia?" Yahiko memandang Obito seperti mengatakan 'Apa Kau Bercanda?'

"Hn kalian tidak akan diajarkan yang seperti itu, tidak baik kalau kalian jadi besar kepala dan memukuli orang." Sasuke secara tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang duo sahabat itu.

"Tapi tadi Itachi-nee memukul paman Nalu?"

"Karna dia baka, ehh itaiiiiiiii!" Obito mencaplok tangan Sasuke dengan keras membuat di tangan itu muncul warna merah dan ada bekas gigitan yang berdenyut-denyut.

"SIALAN! KENAPA AKU DIGIGIT?!" Orang yang digigit langsung menggeram marah.

"bialin!" Obito segera berlari menghindari amukan badak *maksud saya Sasuke.

"Obito kenapa gigit Otou-chanku?!" Deg mendengar itu membuat Sasuke agak senang kalau dengan digigit bisa membuat Yahiko peduli dengan dia maka Sasuke amat sangat rela digigiti terus oleh Obito.

"Terselah aku dong! Kenapa cih?" Obito dengan sengit menjawab pertanyaan Yahiko.

"Gak apa-apa harusnya kamu bilang-bilang pas mau gigit Otou-chan, bial aku ikutan gigit tangan kanannya tadi." Dengan entengnya Yahiko menjawab dan melangkah pergi mengikuti kawannya.

Brukk Sasuke jatuh ketanah dan memasang pose despresi akut, ternyata tadi Yahiko bukan mengkhawatirkn Sasuke. Tapi itu karena Yahiko juga ingin menggigit tangannya juga. 'Arghh dasar bocah-bocah setan.'

"AKU DENGAR ITU SASUKE!" terdengar suara dari Hinata dan Sakura yang keberadaannya ada di rumah masing-masing.

"Kau salah dengar." Glekk Sasuke menelan ludah dengan susah.

Kalau Hinata dan Sakura ada di rumah lalu bagaimana caranya mereka bisa murka ke Sasuke? Ah namanya juga fanfiction. Apa aja bisa bisa terjadi kan? :P *jawaban macam apa itu.

**.**

OoooOoooO**My Kids Akatsuki5**OoooOoooO

By lingbottomboy (R-kun/chan)

**.**

"Hoshh..Hosh..Hosh Larinya sudah dulu un. Aku capek istilahat dulu unn."

Bocah laki-laki yang sekilas seperti perempuan itu berusaha mati-matian untuk mengatur deru nafasnya yang tidak karuan akibat diajak bermain berasama dua sahabatnya di halaman rumah milik keluarga Namikaze.

"Huh gak acik, maca gitu aja cape." Karin yang terlihat sama sekali tidak capek segera duduk di samping bocah itu.

"Hosh Hosh hanya kamu yang melasa begitu kan Kalin-chan?!" Konan pun ikut menjatuhkan bokong di samping Deidara.

"Eh? Iya-ya hehe." Karin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Konan-chan kenapa kamu engga ikut belajal lempal suliken baleng Obito unn?" Tanya Deidara sambil menarik-narik rambut merah Karin yang menurutnya sangat indah.

"Akhu ga minat tuh." Konan sedikit menatap tajam Deidara yang sedari tadi masih asik bermain dengan rambut merah khas clan Uzumaki itu.

"Oh begitu un." Mendapat tatapan tak enak dari Konan masih belum bisa menghentikan kelakuan Deidara.

"HEH! Sakit tauk! Kamu kangen Sasori ya? Jadi maininnya lambutku." Karin menggeserkan badannya untuk bisa menjauh dari tangan usil Deidara.

Deidara mengernyit tidak mengerti, ia hanya ingin menjahili Karin saja tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sasori. Tapi akhir-akhir ini sahabat dan kakaknya itu memang sering sekali menggoda Deidara karena kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Saat itu awal musim semi, menurut Kaa-san nya sih akan ada kunjungan dari pemimpin desa Suna jadi ada sedikit sambutan untuk beliau. Deidara yang masih kecil tidak diperbolehkan turun dari gendongan Ibunya. Padahal Deidara ingin sekali melihat penjual kembang api di ujung jalan. Deidara memang sering sekali meminta dibelikan kembang api tapi tidak pernah diberikan oleh Shikamaru dan Ino, menurut mereka sih itu sangat berbahaya.

"Kaa-san Dei-chan ingin kembang api Unn." Deidara memasang wajah sok imut dan memelas kearah Ino.

"Tidak! Dari pada kembang api mending main kembang air aja." Kata Ino asal.

"Memang ada ya unn?" Deidara bertanya sambil memiringkan wajah imut nan menggemaskannya.

"Ada, Deichan taruh saja kembang(bunga) di air lalu kamu main disana." Lagi-lagi Ino menjawab asal sambil memamerkan cengirannya.

"Huh! Mana ada sensasinya cih unn?" Deidara mulai kesal kemudian menggebungkan pipinya.

"Hihihi kamu lucu sekali." Ino mencubit pipi gembil Deidara dengan pelan.

"HUH! YASUDAH DEI-CHAN MAU TULUN unn!" Rengeknya manja.

"Tidak bisa!" ucap Ino tegas.

"Tulun unn!"

"Tidak! Kamu tidak bisa tenang seperti kakakmu ya?!" Ino melirik Karin yang dengan tenangnya duduk di atas pundak Shikamaru.

"Enggak bisa! Huweeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Deidara mulai menangis.

"Eh-eh kok malah nangis?" Ino mulai panic, meskipun sudah mengurus Karin dan Deidara selama 2 tahun tapi tetap saja ia masih suka panic kalau kedua anaknya menangis.

"Itu kan karena mu Ino." Shikamaru mendengus malas.

"HEH! Memangnya kau mengijinkan kalau dia main kembang api?" Ino memandang Shikamaru dengan tajam.

Shikamaru diam sejenak.

"Tentu saja tidak." Mendengar jawaban Shikamaru membuat bocah pirang itu menangis lebih kencang lagi.

"Ahh ini karena mu Shika! Cup cuppp sudah sayang jangan menangis, nanti kita beli mainan saja ya?" Ino mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Deidara dari kembang api.

"Enggak mau un hiks hikksss .."

Setelah lama memberontak dan menangis menjerit-jerit maka Ino menurunkan Deidara, bocah itu segera berlari dengan kencangnya kearah penjual kembang api, tanpa Deidara sadari ada bocah berambut merah yang juga sedang berlari. Tabrakan pun tidak bisa dihindari oleh kedua bocah berbeda warna rambut itu.

Brukkkk.

Deidara terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya, mukanya mendarat lebih dulu diatas tanah. Itu membuat ada sedikit luka di kening Deidara. Berbeda dengan Sasori yang hanya terjatuh dengan pose terduduk.

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeee!" Deidara kembali menangis histeris saat tangan mungilnya mencoba menyentuh keningnya yang terluka.

"Kamu enggak apa-apa nona?" Bocah yang bertabrakan dengan Deidara dengan manisnya mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Deidara berdiri.

What? Nona?! Apa bocah laki-laki berambut merah dihadapannya itu sedang tidak waras?! Bagaimana mungkin dirinya yang notabennya adalah anak laki-laki tulen malah dikira sebagai bocah perempuan?! Huh ini salah dirinya juga yang mengikuti gaya rambut Kaa-sannya.

"OMAE! Kau gila un huweeeeeeeeeeeee!" Deidara berteriak dan tidak menyambut uluran tangan bocah berambut merah.

Bocah merah itu agak kesal karena Deidara tidak menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Aku kan hanya ingin membantumu, kenapa malah dibilang gila cih?!" Wajah nya agak memerah, sebenarnya ia sangat tidak suka jika melihat perempuan menangis, perempuan?! Dia benar-benar baka atau apa sih?.

"DEI-CHAN!" Panggil tiga orang itu serempak sambil berlari kearah Deidara yang masih tiduran ditanah.

"SASORI-KUN?!" Kemudian muncul dua orang yang ternyata adalah sang tamu kehormatan yaitu Kagekaze dan istrinya.

"Huweeeeeee Kaa-san.. dia gila Kaa-san" Kata Deidara sembari menunjuk-nunjuk muka imut bocah berambut merah.

"Kau apakan putra ku?!" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada menyelidik kearah Sasori.

"Ti-tidak, ehhh? Putla? Kupikil dia pelempuan?!" Sasori menunduk malu atas kebodohannya sendiri.

"Bwahahaha." Shikamaru,Ino dan Karin tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan Garaa dan Matsuri hanya memandang mereka dengan keheranan karena saat melihat Deidara pun mereka juga mengira bahwa Deidara adalah seorang anak perempuan yang manis.

"Pantas saja kau dianggap gila Sasori-kun." Deidara sangat kaget, Kaa-sannya mengenal bocah gila itu?!

"ehm gomen, aku gak tau. Gomeeeen…" Sasori kembali mengulurkan tangannya dan agak sedikit terkejut karena Deidara mau ia bantu untuk berdiri tanpa teriakan dan tangisan yang membuat telinga tuli.

"Ya." Ucap Deidara ketus yang dengan segera diobati oleh Ino.

"Namaku Sasoli."

"Aku Deidara, dan itu kakakku yang cerewet Karin."

' Apa gak salah nih? Deidara kan juga cerewet ' Pikir Karin dalam hati.

Beberapa saat kemudian luka Deidara pun sembuh total akibat aliran cakra medis yang diberikan oleh Kaa-sannya. Karena merasa iba Shikamaru pun merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan uang untuk Deidara.

"Sana beli Kembang api, ajak kakakmu dan Sasori." Kata Shikamaru sembari memberikan uang kepada bocah pirang itu. Mata Deidara membulat sempurna, ini adalah pertama kalinya Tou-sannya itu memberikan uang untuk membeli kembang api, bukannya pelit! Shikamaru selalu memberikan uang kecuali untuk membeli kembang api.

"Ayo Sasoli, Kalin-nee!" Ajak Deidara dengan semangat 45.

Tapi hanya Karin yang ikut melangkah bersama Deidara, sedangkan Sasori hanya diam dan memandangi kedua orang tuanya.

Mendapatkan pandangan memelas dari bocah itu membuat pimpinan desa Suna menghembuskan nafas dengan berat, ia mengikuti jejak kawan nya yaitu merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan uang kepada Sasori.

"Ini, beli satu saja ya." Kata Garaa sambil tersenyum tipis, melihat Gaara yang memberikan uang kepada Sasori membuat Metsuri agak tercengang, padahal kan Gaara lah yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjauhkan Sasori dari BONEKA!.

Iya BONEKA! Jadi Sasori tadi berlari karena ingin melihat boneka di sebuah toko mainan yang dipajang didepan kaca etalase.

"ASIK! Aligatou Otou-san." Ucap Sasori riang dan segera menyusul Deidara dan Karin.

'Semoga saja Sasori tidak jadi pengendali boneka seperti dulu.' Batin Gaara.

'Semoga saja Deidara tidak jadi penyuka ledakan.' Batin Shikamaru.

**FLASBACK OFF**

"Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa Sasoli sih un?" Deidara mengumpat kesal, pasalnya ia masih kesal karena di sangka sebagai anak perempuan oleh bocah itu, lalu saat pulangpun Deidara dan Sosori terlibat adu mulut yang gak penting banget menurut Karin.

Deidara bilang ledakan dan kembang api jauh lebih bagus dari pada boneka berbie dengang gaun berwarna pink yang sedang di pegang oleh Sasori, Sasori langsung marah dan berkata bahwa ledakan hanya membuat kuping sakit. Kedua orang tua mereka mencoba membuat keduanya untuk berdamai, tapi hasilnya gagal total. Deidara yang sangat kesal segera berlari pulang sedangkan Sasori juga berlari kearah penginapannya.

"Eh kata Kalin-chan Sasoli itu cakep ya?" Konan kembali menggoda Deidara.

"Cakepan aku unn, dia aneh maca anak laki-laki mainnya sama boneka belbiee cih Unn?!" Ucap Deidara dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf.

"Iya sih kaya apa gituhh." Karin ikut nimbrung.

"Kaya ban…." Sebelum sempat meneruskan ucapannya tangan mungil Konan sudah membekap mulut Deidara.

"Hussst engga boleh gitu." Kata Konan datar.

Karin mengangguk "Iya, kasian tau kayaknya dia gak punya temen deh."

"Siapa juga yang mau temenan sama dia, aneh cih Unn." Deidara mendapatkan jitakan dikepalanya dari Karin.

"Unn cakitt nii-chan." Tangan mungil itu mengusap kepala dengan pelan.

"Halusnya kita tuh jadi temen dia Dei-chan, kacian tauk!" Ucap Karin sengit.

"Iya akhu setuju sama Kalin-chan." Konan mengangguk cepat.

"Huh telselah kalian ajah deh, aku cih ga mau!" Deidara menggeleng pelan.

"Eh? Kamu benelan benci sama Sasoli-chan ya?" Tanya Karin dengan suara yang melembut.

"IYA!"

"Wah Ati-ati loh Dei-chan. Benci itu bisa jadi cinta itu kata Kaa-san." Dua bocah perempuan itu terkikik geli.

"TIDAK! Aku laki-laki unnn!" Teriak Deidara frustasi.

Karin dan Konan kembali tertawa melihat wajah Deidara yang sudah berubah warna menjadi agak merah.

"Gak percaya?" Tanya Deidara.

"Engga." Ucap Konan dan Karin serempak.

"Kalau gak percaya lihat aja cendiri un." Setelah mengucap kan kata-kata terakhirnya itu Deidara langsung memelorotkan celananya dan muncul benda kecil yang ada dibawah perut bocah pirang itu. Diberikan pemandangan seperti itu oleh Deidara membuat Konan dan Karin mengernyit heran.

'Itu apa sih?' Tanya mereka dalam hati.

Wajah Deidara makin memanas, dia sendiri heran kenapa dirinya bisa senekat itu.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah aku malu un!" Teriakan kencang Deidara keluarkan sembari berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sahabatnya itu.

Sedangkan Konan dan Karin hanya memasang wajah begonya.

"Itu tadi apa sih Konan-chan?" Tanya Karin pelan, uyang ditanya hanya mengediikkan bahu tanda tidak tau.

"Mungkin itu cacing." Kata Konan cuek.

"Cacing gak sebesal itu Konan-chan, itu ular kali ya?" Karin memasang pose berpikirnya.

"Ular gak sekecil itu Kalin-chan." Ujar Konan masih saja cuek.

"Iya-iyah." Konan mengangguk.

"Udah ah masuk aja yuk, matahalinya panas." Konan mengangkat tangannya untuk menghalangi sinar matahari .

"matahari ya panaslah Konan-chan!"

Konan tidak memperdulikan kata-kata sahabatnya iya segera melenggang pergi kemudian Karin juga mengikutinya.

Meskipun terlihat cuek tetapi dalam hatinya Konan juga penasaran 'Tadi itu apa cih?' pikirnya dalam hati.

Didalam rumah mereka tidak menemukan Deidara diamana pun, ternyata Deidara sudah pulang duluan dan mengunci diri dikamar! Bocah pirang itu bersembunyi di dalam selimut. Berusaha keras untuk bisa melupakan kejadian yang sangat bodoh tadi.

**.**

OoooOoooO**My Kids Akatsuki5**OoooOoooO

By lingbottomboy (R-kun/chan)

**.**

"Tadaima.." Ucap kedua pria dewasa bersama 3 bocah laki-laki. Dapat dilihat dari muka bocah itu sedang sangat kesal, bahkan seorang Itachi Uciha pun yang biasanya bersikap datar sekarang menampilkan raut wajah kesal karena ulah Naruto yang menertawakan keriput sexy nya itu.

"Okaelii!" jawab kedua bocah perempuan yang langsung keluar dari arah ruang tamu.

"Hai cewek gorilla." Yahiko tersenyum sumringah saat melihat kehadiran Konan.

"OMAE! Dasal kepala jeluk!" Konan menggembungkan pipinya dan langsung pergi menuju kamarnya. Tadinya sih Konan ingin bermanja-manjaan ke Tou-channya tapi saat melihat si rambut Oranye langsung membuat Konan hilang selera untuk bisa berada disekitarnya.

Yahiko sedikit mengernyit bingung,biasanya jika ada Yahiko, Konan akan langsung mencak-mencak gaje kemudian memukuli bocah berambut oranye itu.

BLETAK!

"Adaaw Obito kok mukul kepalaku cih?" Yahiko merengek sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Baka! jangan begitu ke pelempuan dong, nanti dia jadi makin jauhin kamu telus gak mau pacalan sama kamu loh."

'Heran nih bocah ngerti dari mana sih tentang begituan.' Batin Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kamu ngomong apa cih Obito?" Tanya Itachi dan Yahiko dengan muka yang luar biasa polosnya.

"Aku juga engga tau hehe." Jawab Obito ngasal.

**.**

OoooOoooO**My Kids Akatsuki5**OoooOoooO

By lingbottomboy (R-kun/chan)

**.**

**Kira-kira apasih yang ngebuat Konan gak suka sama Yahiko? Mau tau jawabannya? Tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya ya :)**

**Hahaha gomen readers, chapter kali ini lebih pendek 1000 karakter dari chapter sebelumnya :)**

**Review review review ya!**


End file.
